LIDER POR UN DIA
by Yunuen
Summary: Leonardo no puede liderear a su clan, de momento, y Splinter piensa asignar a alguien que lo reemplace, de momento. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. No escribo para ganar dinero, yo escribo para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LÍDER POR UN DÍA**

_POV de Rafael_

Lo que son las cosas: ayer la casa era todo barullo y hoy parece una casa abandonada aunque estamos todos los que somos pero no hay nada de ruido; todo el día la casa ha estado muy silenciosa, incluso ahora. Me sorprende que Mikey no esté haciendo esos ruidos molestos cuando sorbe de la cuchara.

Estamos todos, o casi todos, y los que estamos, estamos cenando, y estamos muy callados, pero en un rato más Sensei va a oír lo que tengo que decirle. ¿Cómo es eso de que no podemos salir en la noche siquiera a "estirar las piernas" nada más porque Leo no puede? No me parece justo que si Leo no puede salir a ningún lado, entonces nosotros tampoco podemos salir a ningún lado.

Ayer, Leo parecía el de siempre: siempre entrenando, siempre meditando, siempre entrenando, siempre meditando, siempre entrenando, siempre meditando… aunque había algo raro en él, pero lo dejamos pasar. Fue en la tarde, cuando ya no se veía como siempre, que Doni le dijo que se veía muy cansado cuando fue a la cocina por otra taza de café y lo vio; Leo estaba tomando una taza de té, que para eso era, para el dolor de cabeza, que con un té se le quitaría y regresaría a entrenar y luego a meditar y después a entrenar y después a meditar. Yo también me di cuenta de que se veía cansado, desde la mañana ya se veía mal, si hasta Mikey se dio cuenta, pero Leo insistía en que estaba bien, que sólo tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y que se le pasaría porque ya se había tomado un té. Claro que ninguno se preocupó, ¿cómo nos íbamos a preocupar si Leo es el líder? Él sabe lo que hace, o se supone, porque ya para la noche, se veía muy mal, y Sensei se dio cuenta y lo mando temprano a la cama, aunque Leo seguía diciendo que era por el dolor de cabeza.

Como ayer no fue noche de salir a patrullar las calles, Doni, Mikey y yo nos pusimos a ver una peli, no de miedo, porque Mikey no iba poder dormir. Se acabó la peli y todos nos fuimos a la cama.

Me quedé bien dormido bien rápido, pero lo curioso fue que al poco rato me desperté, pero volví a quedarme dormido, pero volví a despertarme, y volví a dormirme y al poco rato volví a despertarme. Era insomnio, _eso que ni qué_, pero no supe por qué, si no tenemos broncas con el Clan del Pie ni con los Dragones Púrpura, no estamos en otro mundo o en otra dimensión, la Tierra no está siendo invadida por extraterrestres… ¡no tenemos ninguna méndiga bronca como para que se me fuera el sueño! Empecé a desesperarme, así que me levante y fui a golpear el saco para haber si así me cansaba lo necesario para que en cuanto me acostara me durmiera, pero apenas me asome a la puerta de mi cuarto, y vi a Mikey y a Doni yendo al cuarto de Leo. Yo no fui el único que no podía dormir anoche; los otros dos quién sabe por qué estaban despiertos todavía, pero lo que sí era seguro es que Doni y Mikey fueron con su hermano mayor a buscar consuelo como niños chiquitos. Dejé que ellos fueran con Leo y yo fui con el saco… pero apenas di un paso, me di cuenta del por qué yo no podía dormir y por qué Mikey y Doni tampoco podían dormir.

Me quede viendo la puerta del cuarto de Leo pensando en ese por qué, y a los pocos minutos Doni salió. Estaba preocupado.

- Rafa. – me vio y se apuro a ir conmigo – Despierta a Sensei, Leo tiene fiebre. –

- ¿Leo tiene fiebre? –

Vaya noticia que me dio Doni, y es que a Leo no le da fiebre nunca.

- ¡Ve! –

- Ya voy. –

Tuve que hacer lo que Doni quería que hiciera, y Sensei, apenas puso una pata en el cuarto de Leo, nos corrió a los tres, no quiso que estuviéramos junto a Leo, así que nos fuimos a la sala; lo bueno que Sensei no tardó mucho en ver qué tenía Leo porque Mikey y Doni estaban muy ansiosos e iban y venían por la sala dando vueltas y vueltas, y eso me estaba poniendo ansioso a mí también, y yo no soy de esos que sólo dan vuelta y vueltas a la espera de noticias.

- Su hermano está resfriado. –

Fue lo que Sensei dijo: Leo está resfriado.

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que Leo se refrió, pero Doni no estaba haciendo memoria sobre esa última vez, él ya estaba en su laboratorio y ya regresaba con _chica_ agujota para clavársela a Leo, pero Sensei lo detuvo, no quería que Doni y los otros nos contagiáramos, así que Sensei fue el que tomó la sangre de Leo, después Doni analizó la sangre de Leo, y Doni concluyó que Leo tiene bajos niveles de _nosequé_ y _noséquetanto, _que eso fue lo que provocó un declive en su sistema inmunológico, y gracias al sistema inmunológico debilitado, algún bichejo del resfriado se aprovechó para enfermar a Leo.

- ¿Y a qué se debe que sus defensas estén bajas, Donatelo? –

Fue la prudente pero temerosa pregunta de Sensei para Doni. Con eso de que se la pasa viendo telenovelas, seguro se imaginó que Leo tenía leucemia o cáncer o algo peor y que estaba al borde de la muerte. Yo traté de no imaginar nada de eso, pero creo que Mikey sí lo estaba imaginando porque de repente me abrazó, me abrazó fuerte y pude sentir cómo estaba temblando; eso no me estaba ayudando a estar tranquilo.

- Se debe a un extremo cansancio provocado por los constantes entrenamientos que realiza Leo todos los días a todas horas. –

Doni _echó un rollo _sobre lo que le pasa al cuerpo cuando es sometido a un gran esfuerzo, pero pude interpretarlo con mis propios términos: como Leo se la pasa haciendo ejercicio día y noche, noche y día, su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo, sus defensas bajaron y se enfermó. Así de simple.

Esto fue en la madrugada.

Hoy, Leo se la ha pasado descansando y Sensei lo ha estado cuidando porque no quiere tener a cuatro enfermos, por eso no nos ha dejado acercamos siquiera a ver cómo está, pero aunque no podemos ver a Leo, Mikey y Doni han puesto de su parte: no ha habido patineta ni martillazos en todo el día, ni tampoco unos cuantos _guamazos _al saco de boxeo, para que Leo descanse todo lo que tiene que descansar.

Y ahorita que estamos cenando, sigue habiendo paz y quietud. Me sorprende que Mikey haya estado quietecito todo el día. Cuando Mikey se decide, puede portarse bien, si ni siquiera ha protestado cuando, antes de sentarnos a cenar, Sensei nos dijo que ninguno saldría por la noche a ninguna parte porque nuestro líder no puede acompañarnos, y que así será durante una semana.

¡Una semana! ¡¿Quién caparazones puede soportar toda una semana de encierro?!

- Sensei. –

Y ahí voy, a _agitar el panal de abejas._

- Dime, hijo. -

- No es justo que mis hermanos y yo nos quedemos encerrados por las noches sólo porque Leo no puede salir. –

Yo bien podría salir _a dar la vuelta_ sin avisarle a Sensei, y si Mikey y Doni quieren acompañarme estaría bien, como esas otras veces que salimos aunque esté Leo vigilándonos y aunque nos diga que tenemos prohibido salir pero no le hacemos caso y salimos, no sería problema, pero esta vez quiero exponerle mis razonables argumentos, como diría Doni, a mi Sensei.

- Sé que no es una decisión justa, hijo mío, pero tu líder se encuentra enfermo, y si el líder no puede estar al frente de su grupo, nadie puede salir por las noches. –

- ¡Pero no necesitamos un líder! ¡Mikey, Doni y yo somos perfectamente capaces de cuidarnos a nosotros mismos! –

Ups… creo que mi idea de exponer "razonables argumentos" ya se fue por el _caño_, pero como suele pasar, Sensei no se perturba, ni un bigote se agita siquiera, todavía no.

- En eso también he estado pensando, hijo. Mi lado paternal sobreprotector me ha insistido en que sea firme y que les imponga no salir, pero mi lado de Maestro Ninja, me ha pedido que les dé una oportunidad de demostrarme que son perfectamente capaces de cuidarse a sí mismos. -

– ¿Habla en serio, Sensei? – pregunta Doni con tremendos ojotes.

Mikey no dice nada porque tiene la boca llena, pero espera que Sensei nos siga platicando la segunda sorpresa del día.

- Y debo decirles que mi decisión es… -

Sensei hace una pausa.

- La decisión que he tomado… -

¡Es una pausa muy larga!

¡Quelonios! ¡_La hace de emoción_, igualito que esas estúpidas telenovelas que ve!

- Hijos, tomen en cuenta que lo que hago, lo hago pensando siempre en su bienestar. Soy su padre y mentor, y mi principal preocupación es cuidarlos a ustedes… -

¡_Chale_! Tanto _rollo_ para decirnos que su lado paternal sobreportector no nos va a dejar salir; entonces será por las malas.

- … y ustedes necesitan un líder, pero su líder no está en condiciones para guiarlos, así que, será necesario un suplente. –

- ¿Un suplente? -

Doni, Mikey y yo _nos quedamos de a 6, _pero a Sensei no sólo le gusta "hacerla de emoción", también le gusta hablar sin rodeos, osease, "arrojar el balde de agua fría".

- Rafael, tú serás el nuevo líder. –

- ¡¿QUE RAFA QUÉ?! -

Dice Doni bastante sorprendido y Mikey ha escupido todo lo que tenía en la boca.

Al menos ellos han tenido alguna reacción, yo me he quedado completamente frío.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

En la peli de 2007, mientras Leo no está, porque se fue a Centroamérica, Splinter asigna a Doni como el líder, pero en la cuarta temporada de 2k3 Leo se va también, se va a Japón con el Ancient One, pero no hubo un líder mientras Leo no estaba, o eso entendí de la trama (porque de lo que hablaron no entendí por estar en inglés), pero por este detalle es que divagué en la posibilidad de que pudiese haber otro líder, aparte de que en la sección en inglés hay muchos fics que también tratan esta posibilidad; yo nada más he leído uno donde Mikey es el líder (bajo circunstancias muy adversas), pero seguro debe haber otros donde o Doni es el líder o Rafa es el líder, pero yo he preferido darle la oportunidad a Rafita.

Son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	2. Chapter 2

.

Hola n.n

Ustedes disculparan la tardanza, pero es que, después de leer los reviews del capítulo pasado, me puse nerviosa y creo que me dio un bloqueo como los pocos que me han dado.

Después de mi fic "Vamos a la playa", este es el segundo fic con el que me he sentido muy nerviosa, y es que en los reviews del primer capítulo se puede leer que hay quienes apoyan totalmente a Rafita como líder, pero también hay quienes de plano no lo quieren, y hasta hubo dos reviews que resumieron en pocas líneas de lo que va a tratar esta historia; no imaginé que la trama fuera tan predecible TT

Sí ha creado bastantes expectativas este fic, ahora tengo que hallar la manera de que no se vuelva un fiasco, pero como dice Winnie Pooh (o eso dice el Winnie de los 90s; la serie más reciente no me ha gustado nada):

Piensa, piensa, piensa.

Aunque yo creo que cada fic es un reto, y hasta ahora no lo he hecho tan mal si he recibido sólo en algunas otras de mis historias unos pocos jitomatazos 8) y un guácala TT

Pues a ver cómo resulta esto.

* * *

**N/A**: Las palabras subrayadas son ocasionales intervenciones mías.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo para pasar a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LIDER POR UN DÍA**

- ¡Qué estupenda noche para salir a patear traseros! ¿O como ven, equipo? –

Desde lo alto de un edificio de condominios, yo, Rafael Hamato, el nuevo líder de mi clan, escudriño desde las alturas para descubrir cualquier malhechor que ande suelto por las calles para patearle el trasero como bien merecido lo tiene, pero me volteo para oír lo que tiene que decirme los tres integrantes de mi equipo.

Mikey levanta la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar. Qué niño tan bien educado; más le vale.

- Dime Mikey. –

- Quiero ir al baño. –

- ¡¿Cómo que quieres ir al baño?! –

- _No le duró mucho el buen humor_. -

Escucho que Casey le susurra por lo bajo a Doni.

- _Nop. Me debes 20 dólares. Apostaste que Rafa no "echaría rayos" por los primeros 15 minutos, y no han transcurrido ni 10 minutos desde que comenzamos con el patrullaje. _–

Y Doni le susurra a Casey.

- _Luego te los paso._ -

- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que apostaron contra mí?! –

Me les acerco a ese par de embusteros.

- Nada, nada, oh Gran Líder Rafita. –

Dice Casey, adulándome.

- ¿Y tu nieve de qué la quieres? –

Me planto frente a Casey con las manos en la cintura, para que vea que no puede faltarme el respeto así como así.

- ¡Yo no quiero nieve! – dice Mikey ya muy alterado - ¡Yo quiero ir al baño! – comienza a balancearse de un pie a otro.

- Pues ve. –

- ¿A dónde? –

- Pues por ahí, ¿o vas a querer que te lleve? –

- No, pero no voy a ir al baño por "ahí". –

- Entonces aguántate, que va a ser una noche muy larga. –

- ¿Y si regresamos a casa? –

- ¡Debiste ir antes de que saliéramos! –

- Pero no avisaste. Leo siempre nos avisa a qué hora nos vamos para que nos ocupemos de todo lo que tengamos que ocuparnos antes de salir y no tener emergencias de estas. Tú nada más dijiste " 'Amonos", y nos venimos. –

- Y no puedes decir que Leo no da chance de ocuparse de estos menesteres antes de salir. – Casey apoya a Mikey.

- Ok, ok. – saco unas monedas de mi cinturón y se las doy a Mikey – Ve al baño que vi ahí en la esquina. -

Le hago las señas de donde está el baño público más cercano, pero Mikey me mira como si le hubiera dicho que de hoy en adelante sólo vamos a comer verduras hervidas. Abre la boca como para decirme algo, pero en un pestañeo sale 'volando'.

- Rafa. – Doni me llama.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Sabes cuál es la eficiencia en cuanto a limpieza de los baños públicos? -

- No. ¿Por? -

- Aunque Mikey pase desapercibido por los humanos al ir apropiadamente disfrazado, yo no creo que haya sido muy recomendable que acuda a un baño público. –

- Ni modo, es una emergencia. –

- Espero que Mikey tome las debidas precauciones. –

Dice más para sí mismo que para mí.

Regreso a la orilla del techo para seguir mirando y buscando chicos malos, pero Casey no tarda mucho en susurrar a mis espaldas.

-_ Como que Rafita no está empezando bien su primera noche como líder. _-

- _No._ –

- _Imagino que Leo lo hizo mucho mejor. _–

- _De hecho, después del nombramiento oficial, estuvo con nuestro Sensei gran parte del día recibiendo instrucciones, pero la noche en la que sucedió nuestra primera exploración a la superficie, eso fue distinto. _-

- _¿Y qué pasó? _-

-_ Verás… _-

- ¡Hey! – tengo que interrumpir su amena charla - ¡Un 530 a las 18 horas! –

- ¿Son ninja o son policías de Nueva York? – Casey hace un sarcasmo y saca la lista que les di a los tres de las nuevas claves de las tácticas para que las memorizaran – Pero por esta listita, me late que ya se volvieron polis, pero en vez de polis azules son polis verdes. Leo siempre hacía señas o daba una orden por lo bajo pero muy clara, y no claves secretas. -

- ¡Déjese de payasadas y póngase a chambear que para eso le pago! –

- Yo estoy aquí sólo porque me pediste que les echara la mano para que siguieran siendo un cuarteto, y estoy chambeándole de a gratis. –

¡Dejo de discutir con el Cabeza Hueca y salto al callejón! ¡Más le vale que me siga o me regreso por él pero no será para traérmelo de la manita!

¡Tres bribonzuelos tienen acorralada a una indefensa chica! Y cual ninja que soy… ¡A primero lo remato con el 'uno', al que sigue lo despacho con el 'dos', y al último lo mando a la lona con un 'tres'!

Me repliego en un 'tris' a las sombras.

- Si ni necesitaste de nuestra ayuda, no sé por qué la prisa. – dice Casey a un lado de mí.

- Nada más eran tres. Espérate a que nos topemos con los Hongos del Pie o con las Lagartijas Fiusha y se pondrá bueno. –

- Por eso acepté la invitación de acompletar el cuarteto, aunque sigo teniendo mis dudas. –

- ¿Dudas? ¿De qué? –

Pero antes de que el Cara de Mono se explique lo que me quiso decir, la chica empieza a gritar, como todas las chicas que hemos rescatado de los maleantes, pero esta chica se preocupa por los malosos que la iban a atacar, y los llama por sus nombres, y entonces, aparece una mujer mayor a la que le llama Mamá, y le dice que sus amigos los atacó alguien, que no vio quién fue, pero alguien atacó a sus amigos que tan amablemente la habían dejado a la puerta de su casa, y que llame a la policía…

- Creo que mejor emprendemos la retirada. – aconseja Doni.

- Fuimonos entonces. – dice Casey.

Subimos bien rápido a la seguridad del techo.

En pocos minutos llega la policía y la ambulancia.

Vemos desde arriba todo lo que está pasando.

- Qué alboroto están haciendo, si no les di tan fuerte. -

- Sólo eran unos amigos de la chica que la dejaron en su casa. - dice Casey - Debiste fijarte bien antes de lanzarte. –

- Yo también considero que debiste verificar la peligrosidad de la situación. Leo siempre… - está diciendo Doni pero lo interrumpo.

¡Me les quedo viendo feo a los dos para que les quede bien claro que "aquí sólo mis chicharrones truenan! Captan rápido.

- Andando, que todavía hay muchos lugares que inspeccionar. –

- Pero como que falta una tortuga. -

Mikey no ha regresado del baño.

- Ese Mikey. –

Saco mi celular para llamarlo…

- ¡Ya llegué! –

Pero ya está de vuelta.

- Te tardaste. – guardo mi celular.

- Fui hasta la casa corre y corre porque no quería hacer enojar a mi nuevo jefecito. –

- ¿Y si llegaste? – le pregunta el Cabeza Hueca al otro Cabeza Hueca.

- Apenitas. –

- Entonces si fuiste a la casa, regrésame mis monedas que ya no usaste. -

- Ay Rafita, ¿qué no sabes que "el que da y quita, con el Diablo se desquita? –

- ¡Qué me regreses mis monedas! –

- ¡Mami! –

¡Mikey trata huir pero lo agarro antes de que se dé a la fuga y le aplico mi llave "Nelson": lo agarro por el pescuezo con un brazo y con mi otra mano hago presión y lo estrangulo!

Mikey se retuerce intentando escapar, pero es imposible escapar de mi infalible técnica.

- ¡Regrésame mis monedas! -

- ¡Pero tú me las diste! -

- ¡Regrésame mis monedas! -

- ¡Pero tú me las diste! -

- ¡Regrésame mis monedas! -

- ¡Pero tú me las diste! -

- ¡Qué me regreses mis monedas! –

- ¡Pero tú me las diste! -

- Va a ser una larga noche. –

Algo dice Doni, pero me enfoco más en recuperar mis monedas; pues qué se cree ese Mikey.

- ¡Regrésame mis monedas! -

- ¡Pero tú me las diste! -

- Ustedes dos, ya párenle. –

Casey nos separa.

- Ya quédatelas. Ni que fuera a quedarme sin fondos por 3 mugrientos dólares. –

- ¿Ya ves que no es tan malo como creías? – me dice Casey mirándome como a un niño berrinchudo que se estaba peleando con su hermano por un cochecito.

O soy yo, o Casey está actuando muy diferente a como es él por lo regular.

- ¡Mira Doni! – Mikey se va quejar con el Cerebrito - ¡Rafa me estaba ahorcando aquí, aquí! –

Doni lo examina.

- No es para tanto. – digo ya menos encabronado.

- Te dejo una leve marca, pero al parecer no es nada grave. –

Saca un frasquito de su bolsa de trucos y le aplica ungüento al cuello de Mikey.

- Bueno, si ya acabaron y nadie tiene más "emergencias" que atender, vámonos. -

Echo a correr por los techos, y a unos metros me volteo para ver si viene conmigo mi equipo, y ahí viene siguiéndome.

Se me ocurre que podemos ir al barrio donde nunca falta que haya asaltos.

- ¡El último en llegar al barrio de Chinconcua salió de un huevo podrido! –

Creo que escucho un tipo de ¡BAM! por la repentina aceleración que hacen los otros.

No se les hace difícil alcanzarme.

- ¿Y si yo no salí de un huevo, Rafa? – entre saltos y volteretas se le ocurre preguntarme el menso de Casey.

- Si tú pierdes… tendrás sesos de medusa. -

- Perdona Rafa, - y sale Doni a corregirme en mi limitado conocimiento de la vida acuática – pero las medusas carecen de cerebro. -

- Por eso lo digo. ¡YYAAAJJUUUAAA! -

¡Me lanzo del techo y caigo como bala de cañón, pero me pongo buzo y voy a caer sobre una lona que uso como trampolín!

- ¡Suben! –

¡Ahora vuelo como flecha y antes de aterrizar en otro techo hago algunas piruetillas en el aire!

Aterrizo sin problemas y me giro para ver a los demás.

- ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? –

Los otros se han quedado en el otro edificio viendo mi estupendo salto, y aplauden… ¡Chale! Aplauden sin ganas, pero algo se dicen algo entre ellos.

- Como que ya le regresó el buen ánimo. – Casey les comenta a Donatelo y a Miguel Ángel.

- Haber cuánto le dura. – comenta Miguel Ángel.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, Mikey, - Donatelo le menciona a su vez – me has quedado a deber 20 dólares por nuestra apuesta anterior. –

- Luego te los paso. -

Cuando estoy por gritarles si ya se cansaron y qué poco aguante tienen, Mikey salta y Donatelo y Casey tras de él.

No me quedo a ver qué piruetas hacen o cómo le hacen para llegar a donde estoy, sigo corriendo para que yo no sea esa tortuga que salió de un huevo podrido.

Después de varios minutos de loca competencia, llegamos al puesto de observación: Doni 'primas', Mikey 'segundas', Casey y yo en empate en 'terceras'.

- ¡Lero, lero! – fanfarronea Mikey - ¡Casey tiene cerebro de medusa y Rafa empolló de un huevo podrido! –

- De hecho Mikey, - Doni 'mete su cuchara' – es más apropiado decir que "Rafa **eclosionó** de un huevo podrido". "Empollar" es para los pollos, y nosotros no somos pollos. -

- ¡Imagínate si fuéramos pollos! Nos llamaríamos: Los Pollitos Ninja. –

- ¿Los Pollitos Ninja? – Doni se queda 'de a 6'.

- Yo nos pondría: "Los Kikiriki Ninja". – digo yo siguiéndole el juego a Mikey.

A veces es divertido hacerse el loco como él lo hace.

- ¡Mejor! – y se emociona.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Los Kikiriki Ninja! – y a Casey le hace gracia.

Doni no se ríe pero sí sonríe, y se me queda viendo.

Creo que capto lo que me quiere decir esa sonrisa y esa mirada: 'ai la llevas'.

Es chistoso como no estando Leo yo me siento diferente, como que me enojo pero el coraje se me baja rápido; será como no hay quien esté friegue y friegue con eso de controlar mi temperamento, pos no me 'enchilo', y el coraje se me va así como llegó.

Hago una seña, y Doni reparte binoculares y todos nos repartimos por el techo para observar.

Sí, he usado una de las claves que usa Leo. Todos estamos acostumbrados a los métodos de Leo, y supongo que debo usarlos si no quiero confundir a los demás.

Cualquiera que vea algo sospechoso, tienen que avisarme luego luego.

- Rafa. – me llama Mikey.

Voy a donde está y miro con los binoculares donde él señala.

- Tres individuos tratan de abrir un cajero automático. – le comunico al resto; se acercan luego.

Entrego los binoculares a Doni, los demás igual, y paso a darles instrucciones.

- Debieron desactivar la cámara de seguridad por eso están tan tranquilos pasándole el abrelatas al cajero. –

- ¿Entonces? – el impaciente de Casey pregunta.

- ¡A caerles! –

Salto del edificio, y en un "2x3" llego a la calle, que como no está muy iluminada, seguro por eso los ladrones han querido sacar provecho, me les voy encima sin antes una cordial presentación. Con un puñetazo mando dormir a uno; Mikey no tarda en llegar y él se ocupa de otro, bueno, primero se encarga del arma con que apunta al darse cuenta que han sido sorprendidos, pero Mike se la tira bien fácil con su chako, e igual de fácil noquea al delincuente.

- ¡KUNWALAAAA! –

Llega el ruidoso de Casey, pero al menos despacha al maloso que queda con batazo en el estómago.

- Casey, ocúpate de amarrarlos. – le digo al Cara de Chango.

Se 'cuadra' frente a mí y hace lo que le dije que hiciera.

- ¡Y el fabuloso equipo de Rápidos y Furiosos lo hace de nuevo! – grita Mikey emocionado por lo rápidos y eficaces que somos, pero me doy cuenta que uno no comparte el mismo entusiasmo.

Doni inspecciona el cajero automático, tal vez evaluando los daños del asalto.

- Doni, deja eso, - le digo – hay que irnos antes de que llegue la poli. –

- Sigue encendida. –

Todos miramos la cámara y vemos el foquito rojo que parpadea y que indica que la cámara está activada y está grabando absolutamente todo.

- ¡Retirada! –

¡Digo lo primero que se me ocurre!

¡Todos nos replegamos a un oscuro callejón! Todos, menos el Cerebrito.

-_ ¡Donatelo! ¡¿Qué caparazones haces?! _– le grito lo más quedo que mi "delicada" voz me lo permite.

Doni saca un tipo de arma de su bolsa de truco y apunta hacia la cámara.

Nos tapamos oídos para que no nos aturda el "flamazo".

Doni dispara, pero de lo que sale del arma no es una bala que vuele en pedacitos a la cámara delatora de nuestra existencia, sino que sale un chorro de algo color negro y da justo en la lente, luego, el arma la gira en sus manos como lo haría un Alguacil del Viejo Oeste, y la guarda en su bolsa. Con la lente llena de eso, la cámara sigue activa pero ya no graba nada; entonces, Doni se trepa al cajero, saca uno de sus juguetitos electrónicos que enchufa a la cámara, teclea con rapidez en su juguetito y en menos de un minuto se reúne con los demás.

- He borrado parte del video donde nosotros intervenimos en el asalto; dejé intacta la suficiente evidencia para inculpar a los ladrones. – dice de los más tranquilo.

- Eso es usar el cerebro, Cerebrito. – dice Casey y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Doni y hace como que le revuelve el cabello; si Doni tuviese cabello, quedaría todo greñudo.

- Sólo hago mi trabajo. – dice Doni muy modesto – Como yo no tuve oponente, detalle que omitió Rafa, pensé que Leo me hubiese pedido que me asegurara del funcionamiento de la cámara o de cualquier otro dispositivo de seguridad, mientras los demás se encargaban de los maleantes. -

- No pos sí. – Casey le da la razón.

- Sí que sí. - Mikey le da la razón también.

¡Me hierve el buche! Bueno, si fuera un pollo y no una tortuga tendría un buche y me estaría hirviendo del coraje que me da. ¡En lo que va de la noche ninguno ha dejado de decir qué haría o no haría Leo!

Donatelo se da cuenta de mi cambio de humor y se apura a decir algo más.

- Bueno, es… es lo que me toca hacer, si somos un equipo, ¿no? – se "le lengua la traba".

- Y es que así tiene que ser, que un líder tiene que estar en todo, – dice Mikey seguro basándose en su sabiduría cómica; cómica de cómic, no de cómica de chiste, aunque da igual – como Centinela de Plata tiene que estar en todo cuando está al frente de la Fuerza de la Justicia, como cuando… –

Mikey empieza a parlotear todas las increíbles aventuras de ese Mono Volador y a mí se me está agotando la paciencia… y cuando estoy por "pedirle" que se calle, se oye que ya llega la policía. Lo ha salvado la campana, o más bien, la sirena.

- ¡Arriba! – ordeno.

Todos volvemos al techo y miramos desde ahí.

A los polis les dejamos la "mesa servida".

- Ya llegaron a recoger la basura. – dice Casey.

- Y como ya llegaron, - digo yo – nosotros tenemos que seguirle por otro lado. ¡Vamos! Tres edificios para allá. –

Les doy otro punto de observación, pero el que no se apura es Mikey.

- ¿Te quedas o qué? – lo apuro.

Tiene esa cara de pensativo que no me gusta nada nada. ¿Ahora qué se le habrá ocurrido?

- ¿Y si Doni es el líder? –

- ¿Qué? – Doni se gira al oír al Cabeza Hueca.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –

1… 2… 3…

- Que Doni sea el líder. –

- ¡No! ¿Cómo… cómo crees, Mikey? – Doni se traba – Yo no sería capaz de sobrellevar tan enorme responsabilidad. Soy más feliz estando detrás de mi escritorio, de mis aparatos electrónicos y de mis vehículos motorizados. –

- ¡Ándale, Doni! Aunque sea esta noche. -

Creo que el Tontín no se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo… ¡y tampoco se fija que estoy por aventármele para retorcerle el pescuezo de pollo que tiene…!

… pero Casey me detiene.

- Vamos, Mikey, no puedes ser injusto con Rafa. – le dice Casey – Splinter le ha dado la oportunidad a Rafa de demostrar el buen líder que puede ser. –

Mikey se queda pensando por un ratito chiquito.

- Viéndolo así, digamos que Rafa tiene el apoyo del Alto Mando, y entonces, no puede dejar de ser el líder así como así, o sólo que se enferme, y entonces, Doni podría ser el siguiente líder. –

- Sólo que se enferme. – repite Casey.

Doni como que se pone pálido y yo como que me calmo.

- O que se rompa un brazo. – dice Mikey.

- O una pata. – dice Casey.

- Oigan… - trato de sacarlos de su absurda charla.

- O las dos. -

- O que se pegue en la 'choya' y se olvide de quién es y de quiénes somos. –

- Hey… -

- O que lo secuestren los Triceratones. –

- O que sea enviado con el Ancient One. –

- Pero eso paso con Leo y ya ves que no hubo reemplazo. –

- Pero Leo no se fue por mucho tiempo, y Rafa, si se va, puede que ni regrese. –

- ¡Seguro! -

- ¡Pélenme! -

- Va a ser una larga noche. –

¡Se queja Doni en vez de darme una razonable sugerencia para que ese par de Atarantados me haga caso!, pero aun así, hay algo que pasa que siento que no voy a explotar como otras veces me pasa, así puedo recordar los consejos que me dijo mi Sensei antes de que saliéramos, algo sobre que un líder es fuerte, no por sus músculos, sino por conocerse a sí mismo; un líder no se impone, sabe hacerse escuchar y sabe escuchar a los demás; un líder tiene carisma, le cae bien a todos…

Me les voy encima al par de Tarados, pero no a 'guamazos', sino que los atrapo por el cuello pero sin estrangularlos. Así sí dejan de parlotear.

- Ya vámonos, – les digo sin gritos y sin groserías – que todavía nos faltan un buen de lugares que visitar. –

Los suelto y los miro sin decir gritos ni groserías.

Mikey y Casey asienten con la cabeza.

Voy al borde del techo, y esta vez no tengo que mirar hacia atrás para ver si mi equipo me sigue o no, Casey está a mi izquierda y Doni y Mikey a mi derecha, y en ese momento en que los miro, por el rabillo del ojo me doy cuenta que algo sucede a unas calles más allá. Me giro por completo para ver mejor.

A una señal mía, los cuatro vamos corriendo a ayudar a otra pobre víctima de estas salvajes calles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**N/A**: Puse "Chinconcua" como un barrio de Nueva York a falta de información de los suburbios de esa ciudad.

* * *

Hubiera subido este capítulo ayer domingo pero preferí relajarme leyendo un libro titulado "El Jinete del Dragón"; creo que sí me ayudo distraerme este fin de semana con ese libro, así como que hoy ya fluyeron mejor las ideas. Ya me dirán en sus cometarios qué les pareció.

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

.

En dos semanas leí: "El Jinete del Dragón", "El Libro del Cementerio" y "Stravaganza" para salir del bloqueo; creo que los nervios iniciales ya se han disipado.

Disfruten de la lectura n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo para pasar a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LIDER POR UN DÍA**

Una bonita melodía se oye y también hay un dulce aroma en el aire; huele como a vino tinto.

Creo que es un sueño, pero es esa parte en la que pasas de un sueño a otro, como un intermedio; no como el intermedio tan escandaloso y llamativo que hay en los partidos de básquet o de futbol americano, pero es algo así.

La música se escucha más fuerte y el aroma de vino tinto también es más intenso.

Poco a poco, lo que hay a mi alrededor se va aclarando, y…

- ¡Auch! –

¡Algo golpea mi cabeza con ganas y abro los ojos y veo un monstruo peludo frente a mí!

- ¡Ah! –

¡Me caigo de mi cómoda hamaca! El trancazo que me doy me despierta ahora sí.

- Sensei… ¿Qué maneras son esas de perturbar mi dulce sueño? –

- Las que corresponden a un líder irresponsable. – dice bien serio – Te has demorado en asistir a la práctica matutina, Rafael. –

La punzada en mi cabeza no me deja pensar bien, pero luego me acuerdo de lo que pasó anoche.

- Fue una noche muy pesada, Sensei. – le levanto del suelo.

- Rafael, - ¿ahora qué dije? – siendo el líder, no existe excusa alguna. –

¿Dónde he oído esa frase antes? Ah sí…

En el segundo día del reinado de Mr. Perfecto, Sensei había salido no recuerdo a dónde y Leo debía vigilarnos. Claro que no le hicimos caso, como otras tantas veces antes de su nombramiento oficial, pero ese día parecía que Leo ya se iba a tomar en serio su papel de niñera; se plantó en la puerta y no nos dejaba salir, así que le dimos pelea, pero el méndigo nos tiró a la lona a los tres, y tuvimos que replegarnos. Mikey recordó el agujero en la pared que a veces usábamos para salir a escondidas, y fuimos a nuestra salida secreta. ¡La cara que iba poner Leo cuando se diera cuenta de que ya no estábamos! El hoyo era más pequeño de lo que recordaba pero Mikey pasó fácil, y luego pasó Doni… y se quedó atorado. Hicimos de todo para sacarlo, pero no pudimos, ni con la ayuda de Mr. Perfecto. Tuvimos que esperar a que Sensei regresara. Leo le dijo que él había hecho lo que le indicó pero que nosotros no lo escuchamos.

- No existen excusas cuando eres el líder, Leonardo. -

En otro día, íbamos explorando por ahí, y llegamos a un canal que no estaba muy ancho y dije que podíamos pasar de un salto; Leo dijo que primero iba a ver si el otro lado no estaba resbaloso, porque al aterrizar podríamos caer mal, pero Mikey no se esperó y saltó al otro lado, y resbaló y se cayó; se hizo un horrible raspón en la rodilla.

Traje a Mikey en mi espalda, y ya en casa, Leo explicó lo que pasó.

Sensei le dijo lo mismo.

- No existen excusas cuando eres el líder, Leonardo. -

Y hace unos meses, cuando salimos a la ronda pero se soltó un aguacerazo, y en vez de regresar a casa, nos pusimos a corretear bajo la fresca lluvia… ¡y Santo gripón que nos dio! Menos a Mr. Perfecto, tenía que ser, pero yo oí lo que Sensei le dijo después de que a los otros tres nos acababan de dejar en la enfermería para que fuera más fácil atendernos al mismo tiempo.

Leo dijo que sólo nos divertimos bajo la lluvia, sin más rodeos, y Sensei le dijo:

- No existen excusas cuando eres el líder, Leonardo. -

Sensei le ha dicho eso a Leo ya quién sabe cuántas veces.

Y ahorita mismo Sensei me está diciendo esas mismas palabras.

Ya no me punza la cabeza… ¡ahora siento que es una vena la que me va a estallar! Pero me contengo. Creo que es por lo cansando que me siento todavía, pero no me voy a quedar callado.

- Sensei, no estoy dando ninguna excusa, ha sido mi primera noche al frente del equipo. Usted bien sabe que Roma no se hizo en un día. –

Veo que la cola de mi Sensei se agita un poco, pero él no dice nada; me mira, pero no se le ve enojado; y luego de un rato que estoy esperando a que me regañe y que me castigue por rezongón (y que conste que no grite), sonríe.

- Lo que quieres decir es que tienes mucho que aprender sobre Liderazgo, Rafael. –

No quise decir eso que dije que dice mi Sensei que dije, pero viéndolo así…

- Pues… sí. –

- Vayamos a entrenar, hijo. Tus hermanos llevan mucho tiempo esperando. –

- Otra sesión, más guamazos. –

Bajamos al dojo sin que Sensei me diga alguno de sus proverbios para resumir mi desempeño, pero yo sigo pensando en todas esa veces que Sensei ha castigado a Leo por no hacer bien su papel de líder, y yo que no lo he hecho bien en mi primera vez como líder no me ha castigado. También recuerdo que cuando Sensei regaña a Leo él no dice nada en su defensa, sólo mira al piso y escucha su castigo.

Qué curioso.

Leo no se atreve a contradecir a Sensei y aún así, Sensei lo castiga.

Yo me he atrevido a contradecir a Sensei y no me castigó.

Muy curioso.

Seguiría pensando que otras cosas hace Leo y yo no, o al revés, pero, con sueño y cansancio, hay que practicar.

.

Terminan las dos horas del primer entrenamiento del día, y he sido un desastre, nada me salió bien, pero no me importa. Regreso a mi cuarto a recuperar le sueño perdido. Subo un pie al primer escalón y…

- Rafa. – me llama Doni - Sensei quiere verte. –

Doni pasa junto a mí. Está igual de cansado que yo. Va a su cuarto.

- ¡Pero yo también quiero ir a dormir! –

¡La falta de sueño me hace enfadar!

- Pero tienes que ver a Sensei. –

Pasa Mikey también y sube a su cuarto.

Doni y Mikey van a poder acostarse un rato, pero yo debo ver a Sensei.

No me entretiene mucho, sólo me entrega una montaña de libros, porque debo estudiarlos.

- Pesan un buen. –

Pero gracias a mis portentosos músculos los puedo llevar sin problema.

Voy a laboratorio de Doni porque en mi cuarto no tengo donde estudiar.

Ya que me instalo, tomo el primer libro. Al ver la portada lo reconozco, reconozco varios de hecho, y no es porque yo los hayas leído antes.

- Creo varios de estos, Leo ya los leía desde peque. -

Abro el libro, y me encuentro con que está en japonés.

- Chale. ¿A qué escuincle se le puede ocurrir leer libros con puras letras y sin dibujitos, en vez de ver tele o leer un cómic? –

Me encojo de hombros.

Lo dejo y agarro otro.

También está en japonés, y para el colmo, es japonés antiguo.

- Más 'Chale'. -

Hojeo todos los libros. Unos son más nuevos que otros. Creo que los más nuevos Leo se los ha regalado a Sensei. Son varios los que están en japonés antiguo; recuerdo que los más viejtos eran de Sensei Yoshi.

Sensei Splinter sacó los libros que eran de Sensei Yoshi donde vivía él; regreso días después de su muerte para sacar todo lo que pudiera antes de que tiraran las cosas a la basura.

No entiendo cómo una pequeña rata pudo llevarse estos pesados librotes.

- Nada más los he hojeado, y ya me cansé. –

Boto el libro, pero luego me doy cuenta que eso es una total falta de respeto, y lo acomodo bien, pero no se me quita el cansancio.

Me quedo mirando la Torre Inclinada de los Libros de Sensei Yoshi y anexas. Luego veo pasar a mi Sensei; va a la cocina. Es el único que va a desayunar. Los otros están más cansados que hambrientos, por eso se han ido a dormir, y yo tengo que leer la montaña de libros, pero pienso en que Sensei no me ha regañado en mi primer noche de líder y a Leo sí lo regaño en su primer noche de líder. Esto me motiva a ir por el diccionario, regresar y sentarme, tomar un libro y empezar a leer, pero cambio de opinión. Mejor como primero y luego me pongo a estudiar.

.

En mi breve desayuno, Sensei no pierde la oportunidad de decirme cómo es que debe comportarse un líder, por eso como rápido y regreso al escritorio de Doni.

.

Abro los ojos.

No me di cuenta cuándo me quede getón sobre la mesa.

Me despabilo y revisó qué tanto traduje del Libro de la Guerra de Sun Tzu.

- Un capítulo. No está mal. -

Decido mejor llevarme a mi cuarto los libros que no estoy usando. Me siento como Doni cuando tiene montañas y montañas de papeles a su alrededor.

Cuando estoy por subir las escaleras, oigo voces en el cuarto de Sensei. Me acerco sin hacer ruido y escucho.

- Hijos, cuéntenme lo que hicieron durante la ronda de anoche. –

Con que Sensei está haciendo un sondeo.

- Lo primero que hicimos fue… - ese es Mikey; como que lo está pensando mucho – ayudar a una señorita. –

- Rafa estaba vigilando – dice Doni sin vacilar – y se dio cuenta del robo que se estaba realizando. -

- ¡Ah sí! – dice Mikey – Y entre todos atrapamos a los malos. –

En realidad… confundí a los amigos de la chica con ladrones.

- Antes de eso, Rafa nos dio las indicaciones pertinentes. - Doni ha captado a la perfección las intenciones de Sensei.

- Luego de ahí fuimos a un cajero automático. -

- De nueva cuenta, fue Rafa quien se percartó que se estaba llevando a cabo el saqueo al cajero. –

- También. Eeehh… Apenitas que llegamos al punto de observación, Rafa luego se dio cuenta de que había chicos malos haciendo de las suyas. – Mikey parece que ya captó de que se trata el asunto.

- De inmediato – sigue Doni – Rafa apremió a Casey y Mikey, que debían llegar por la izquierda y él lo haría por la derecha, mientras yo me ocupaba de la cámara de vigilancia. –

No escucho que Sensei hable, pero Mikey y Doni siguen contándole lo de anoche.

- Amarramos a los pillos y no dejamos evidencia de nosotros. –

No fue exactamente así, pero…

- A largo de la noche evitamos más robos, pero Rafa siempre se percataba de los sucesos, evaluaba y nos indicaba las estrategias a seguir. –

Pues sí, sí me daba cuenta de que había otro robo por aquí y por allá, y les daba indicaciones a lo demás, pero siempre hubo un detallito que se me pasaba: que las cámaras de vigilancia, que el número de delincuentes nos sobrepasaban, que el lugar de batalla no era lo suficientemente amplio para movernos los cuatro, que al correr para desaparecer nos topábamos con la poli (pero gracias a nuestros sorprendentes reflejos nunca nos vieron del todo), que si yo decía "Janpu" queriendo decir que se ocultaran, los otros hacían lo contrario, se lanzaban contra los malos porque "Janpu" quiere decir "Cáiganles", en vez de decir "Kakusu" que quiere decir "Ocúltense", y por dar la orden que no era correcta se arruinada el ataque sorpresa, o cuando decía "Migi" para que fueran al a izquierda pero se iban a la derecha, o al revés ...

Pero Mikey y Doni siguen hablando con Sensei y diciéndole lo bien que lo he hecho en mi primer noche al mando, luego escucho pasos que se acercan y me oculto con todo y libros.

Mikey y Doni han salido del cuarto del Sensei, y se ven uno al otro.

Algo se traen.

- Hola hermanitos. –

- ¡Ah! – los dos dan un brinco del susto.

- ¡Rafa! – dice Mikey como si estuviera viendo al mismo Lucifer.

- H… Hola Rafa. – Doni lo toma con más calma.

- ¿Y cómo les fue con su plática con Sensei? -

Los dos se ponen nerviosos, pero antes de que yo les diga que sí me di cuenta que Sensei los estuvo interrogando sobre mí… los tres escuchamos unos ruidos que se oyen desde el nivel de arriba.

- ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! –

Es una fuerte tos que se oye desde el cuarto de Leo.

- ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! –

Leo está tosiendo muy fuerte.

Sin pensarlo, le paso a Mikey los libros que traigo cargando, no le doy tiempo para que replique, y los toma y no los aguanta y hace lo posible por no tirarlos, pero yo ya estoy subiendo los escalones, y… no llego muy lejos, una mano peluda me detiene.

Volteo y Sensei mueve la cabeza. Ya no subo pero él sí.

Escuchar a Leo toser tan fuerte y tan feo… hizo que algo se retorciera dentro de mí.

- Está empeorando. - es todo lo que digo y mirando cuando Sensei entra al cuarto de Leo.

- Es parte de la evolución de un resfriado. – dice Doni bien tranquilo – Dolor de cabeza, escalofrío, fiebre, tos... -

¡Me giro de un golpe!

- ¡Parece que no te preocupa en lo más mínimo…! –

¡Voy a reclamarle a Doni que deje de lado su enfermizo tecnicismo…!, pero lo que veo en la cara de Doni es una gran preocupación.

- Has oído lo que le hemos contado a Sensei. – dice Doni con calma pero su cara sigue con esa preocupación.

No necesito confirmarle que sí escuche su plática con Sensei.

- Fue para que Sensei no te desnombrara como líder apenas en una noche, - dice Mikey – y para que Leo no se preocupara y no le dé por levantarse si todavía no se cura. –

Me devuelve los libros.

- Confiamos en ti, Rafa. - me dice Doni – Sólo enfócate más en tu equipo y no en vanagloriarte a ti mismo. –

- ¡No acepté ser el líder sólo para mandar a todos! –

¡Las palabras de Doni me encanijan y subo a mi cuarto!

¡Qué sabe Doni de ser siempre el segundon! ¡A él sólo le interesan sus maquinas! ¡Sensei siempre alaba a Leo, y uno que siempre hace su mejor esfuerzo ni siquiera una palmadita en el hombro!

Dejo los libros por ahí y salgo de regreso a seguir con la traducción.

- ¡Ya verá Sensei y los otros que soy mejor l…! -

- ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! –

Una fuerte tos interrumpe mis alaridos.

El coraje se va y la preocupación le da una fuerte sacudida a mi corazón y a mi cerebro.

Bueno... tal vez hice mal mi papel de líder anoche, pero Casey, Mikey y Doni me echaron una mano, se ocupaban de los detalles que a mí se me pasaban, o con los que podían.

- Pero sólo lo hicieron por Leo. - nefastas palabras salen de mi garganta.

Hay una manera para que todos se retracten.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo para pasar a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LIDER POR UN DÍA**

¡Maldición! ¡Estoy por acabar con la traducción de libro de la Guerra, y no avanzo por un estúpido párrafo! Ya llevó una hora y no le hallo a una palabrita.

- Saikō no shōri wa sentō sezu ni katsu kotodesu: La victoria es "noséqué" sin combatir. –

Ya me duele mi dedo por estar escribe y escribe y borre y borre; ya me duelen los hombros por estar encorvado; ya me duele la cabeza por estar mire y mire en el diccionario. No sería tan pesado si no estuviera con 'la pila baja'. Doni y Mikey se tomaron una buena siesta y están haciendo sus cosas tan frescos como una lechuga, y yo tengo que apurarme con esto estando desvelado y desmañanado.

- Si quiero que Sensei vea que en un rato he traducido uno de los libros y que ya me sé varios fragmentos, como ese que dice: "Si conoces a los demás y te conoces a ti mismo, ni en cien batallas correrás peligro.", que aunque no estoy muy seguro qué quiere decir, se dará cuenta de que estoy echándole ganas. –

Pero con lo adolorido y cansado que estoy, esto me va a llevar una eternidad.

- Necesito algo que despeje la pesadez de mi cabeza. -

Me pongo de pie y me estiro todo lo que puedo…

- ¡Mmhh! -

… y me truena mi cuellito y mis hombros.

- Santa Caguama. Estoy todo engarrotado. -

Voy a la cocina y busco en el refri.

- ¿Leche fría? Nah. Quiero despertar, no quedarme dormido. –

Voy y busco en la alacena.

- ¿Café? Nah. No quiero terminar como Doni y no dormir por noches enteras. –

Busco otra cosa.

- ¿Chocolate en polvo? Nah. Muy dulce. -

Escarbo un poco más y hallo muchas bolsitas que tienen todo tipo de hojas y flores.

- ¿Té? –

Hallo té de ese que no es de esos que ya están procesados, es té 100% natural. Cada bolsita tiene una etiqueta.

"Té de Tila"

"Té de Limón"

"Té Verde"

"Té de Manzanilla"

"Té de Canela"

"Té de Anís Estrella"

"Té Negro"…

- ¿Para qué quiere Sensei tantos tés? -

Agarro una bolsita que tiene florecitas.

- "Té de Manzanilla". – dice la etiqueta; olfateo la bolsita – Huele bien. –

Creo recordar que Doni ha dicho alguna vez que el té no contiene tanta cafeína como el café; entonces, puedo tomar varias tazas de té para que me reanime y sin que me acelere tanto, como me pasaría si tomo café.

- Haber. –

He visto varias veces cómo Sensei se hace su té.

Pongo a hervir agua en un pocillo. Ya que el agua está hirviendo le agrego una pizca generosa del té. Dejo que hierva otro ratito, y ya. Me sirvo en una taza colando el agua.

- Huele bastante bien, pero algo le falta. –

Busco en la alacena.

- Azúcar… No, azúcar no. Miel. –

Endulzo el té con miel, y me siento a la mesa.

También he visto que Sensei aspira profundamente el vaporcito del té, y hago lo mismo.

- Snnnffff…. ¡Ah! ¡Qué rico huele! Con sólo aspirar el aroma ya siento despejado. –

Soplo varias veces sobre el té porque sí está caliente, despacio, igual que mi Sensei hace; luego sorbo, despacio. Vuelvo a soplar y vuelvo a sorber concentrándome en soplar y sorber con lentitud. Vuelvo a soplar y vuelvo a sorber como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo cuando en realidad me faltan un buen de libros que traducir para luego estudiar, pero me olvido de eso y me concentro sólo en tomar el té.

Me acabo todo el té y dejo la tacita sobre la mesa y me recargo de lleno en el respaldo de la silla.

El efecto del té en mí es instantáneo, me siento reanimado y con energías, aparte, me siento diferente, como si no fuera a darme un colapso como hace rato sentí que me iba a dar si no acababa de estudiar la montaña de libros que un líder debe saberse de memoria, pero ya no me siento así; me siento relax.

Dejo la cocina para ir a mirar los alrededores.

No hay ruido en la casa, como ha sucedido desde que Leo se enfermó, pero Mikey está echadote en el sofá. Me le acerco.

- ¿Qué haciendo…? –

Voy a preguntarle qué es lo que ve en la tele pero casi me voy de espaldas: la sala esta convertida en un basural. Hay envolturas y palomitas y pedazos de dulces y chocolates y sin fin de churerías y basura regadas por todas partes.

- ¡Mira Rafa! – Mikey señala a la tele y masticando no sé qué - ¡Esta es la parte que más me gusta cuando Zim tiene que escapar de Comidortia..! ¡Oye! -

Me planto en frente de la pantalla para que no vea a ese Zim.

- Espero, por tu bien, que sea tu hora de ver tele y no la hora en que deberías estar arreglando tu cuarto. – no sé, pero con el desastre que ha hecho Mikey no siento que quiera explotar del enojo, porque si Sensei ve esto se va a enojar conmigo por no llamarle la atención, pero estoy tranquilo.

- Estaba arreglando mi cuarto pero me cansé y mejor me puse a ver Invader Zim para desestresarme. Nada más que acabe Zim, le sigo con la limpieza. -

- Primero limpia este cochinadero que has hecho y después sube a ordenar tu cuarto. –

- Ay Rafita, no seas tan gruñon, ya ni Leo. Él siempre me deja ver dos o tres capítulos de Zim, o de otra serie, en el receso que me tomo cuando estoy lim… -

- ¡Ve! – le digo enérgico y no enojado, sin olvidar dejarle bien claro con mis pizpiretos ojazos color ámbar lo que puede pasarle si no hace lo que le digo.

- ¡Sí jefecito! –

Más rápido que el Correcaminos, Mikey va por la escoba y el recogedor y se apura a barrer la sala.

Apago la tele y sigo la ronda por la casa pero me topo con Doni. Lleva su taza con café hasta el borde.

- Hey Doni. - lo agarro del brazo – ¿Tan temprano ya vas a tomar café? –

- No es temprano, Rafa, ya van a ser las cinco de la tarde. –

- Sabes a que me refiero. –

- Es una de esas tardes en las que me pongo a trabajar en algún proyecto más temprano a lo habitual, y lo que hago primero antes de comenzar es tomar una taza de café. –

- Pero no deberías empezar con la cafeína ahorita. –

- Leo no me ha reprochado nunca que comience a beber café a esta hora de la tarde. –

- Será porque después tiene que arrullarte en la madrugada para que puedas dormir y todo por toda la cafeína que te has tomado. –

Parece que Doni no entiende lo que digo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, ciertamente… jamás he cuestionado a Leo el método que emplea para ayudarme a dormir; en un momento me siento incapaz de conciliar el sueño, y en el siguiente, abro los ojos y descubro que he dormido y descansado. ¿Estás seguro que ese es su infalible método? -

No estoy dispuesto a estar riñendo con Doni en la madrugada porque sigue despierto. Le quito su adorada taza de café.

- No vas a tomar café, y punto. –

- ¡Rafa! – Doni se altera, a lo mejor ya lleva más de una - ¿Acaso ignoras los beneficios que nos proporciona una taza de un buen café? –

- Lo sé, pero también sé que "todo con medida y nada con exceso." -

- ¡Pero…! –

- Nada de "peros". Tú has lo tuyo pero sin café. –

Me planto firme frente al Cerebrito para que no me eche uno de sus rollos mareadores sobre los beneficios del café y yo termine cediendo.

- De acuerdo. Intentaré trabajar sin llegar a necesitar de los efectos despabiladores del café. -

- Más de vale. –

Doni se va a hacer lo suyo aunque creo que no le pareció que le quitara su amado café.

Regreso a la cocina y luego me llega el olor a café recién hecho.

- Ese Doni. –

Echo el café de la taza de Doni en la cafetera y la desconecto, y la taza la dejo en el lavabo, lo que me recuerda checar la lista de deberes. Hay varias cosas que Leo debería haber hecho desde ayer, y claro que no las ha hecho.

- Lo que quiere decir que yo tengo que hacer sus deberes, pero si no he terminado con los libros. –

No quito la vista de la lista, pensando si acaso Mikey o Doni han lavado el excusado o lavado la estufa pensado en su pobrecito hermano mayor, pero no, el baño y la estufa están bien sucios… y en eso veo un posti con la letra de Leo, pegado justo en el día de hoy.

"Baño contra pulgas de Sensei"

- Con que hoy le toca su baño a Sensei. –

Como vivimos en las alcantarillas, es bien fácil que Sensei se llene de pulgas, y para que eso no pase, él se da un baño cada mes con un champu especial. Es algo que no le gusta a porque cree que le arruina su pelo, pelo que cuida tanto después de que Abril le aconsejó como tenerlo brilloso y sin puntas abiertas.

- Pero si no quiere tener pulgas, ni modo. –

Voy a su cuarto pero él ya está viendo sus telenovelas, y apenas a tiempo de que Mikey dejara todo limpio.

Me acerco a Sensei y le digo sin rodeos.

- Sensei, no olvide que hoy le toca su baño especial. –

- ¿Es hoy, hijo. –

- Sí Sensei. –

- Puedo posponerlo para mañana. –

- No Sensei. Tiene que bañarse hoy. –

- Tu hermano Leonardo siempre me concede uno o dos días para darme la oportunidad de asimilar el hecho de tomar tan odioso baño. -

- No Sensei. Tiene que hacerlo más por su salud y no por tanto por su pelo suavecito. –

Tengo que ser más firme con Sensei, después de todo, él es un Maestro ninja que me puede dar unas buenas pataditas en mi caparazón sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sensei me mira como si quisiera decirme que él ya está grandecito para hacer lo que se le pegue la gana, pero suspira.

- Está bien hijo. Cuando termine mi telenovela favorita, tomaré el baño contra pulgas. -

Más que pensar en lo fácil que ha sido convencer a Sensei, pienso que Leo es demasiado buena onda con los otros: deja que Mikey limpie su cuarto a la hora que quiera, deja que Doni tome café desde temprano, y deja que Sensei no se bañe cuando debe bañarse. Lo que es el Ninjitsu, en eso Leo es muy exigente, pero Dios sabrá en qué otras cosas es muy permisivo, hasta conmigo, como cuando no estoy de humor para sacudir la sala y no lo hago pero no viene a regañarme lo que no he hecho porque sabe que lo haré, tal vez hasta el otro día pero lo hago, o como cuando salgo de fiesta con Casey y no llego a la hora que quedo de llegar y no me dice nada, sólo me revisa que no venga herido.

Asiento con la cabeza para decirle a Sensei que está bien y regreso a la cocina. Hay una estufa que tengo que quitarle el cochambre.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo para pasar a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LIDER POR UN DÍA**

- Ya estuvo. La cocina y el baño están rechinando de limpios. –

Acabe con esto, ahora sí puedo seguir estudiando el "A, B, C de Cómo ser un buen líder y no morir en el intento".

Me regreso al escritorio de Doni aprovechando que él sigue en el taller, y en eso, oigo el elevador.

- Que otro vaya a ver quién es. – digo con fastidio.

Creo que los efectos del té ya están pasando (no dura nada la relajación, será por eso que mi Sensei toma té a cada rato), pero entra en acción mi conciencia: "Eres el líder, el responsable de los detalles más insignificantes… ¡tienes que ir a ver quién llegó!"

- Ya voy… -

Voy arrastrando los pies y sintiéndome molido. Una siestecita no me vendría mal, pero tengo que ir a ver.

Las puertas del elevador se abren antes de que llegue, y sale el menso de Casey.

- ¿Cómo está Leo? –

Y llega Abril también.

- Doni me aviso que Leo está muy enfermo. –

Todo mundo se preocupa por Leo… ¡¿y yo qué?! ¿No ven lo mal que estoy?

- Ni tanto. – digo para que dejen de preguntar, pero en eso una fuerte tos se oye desde el cuarto de Leo.

¡COOFF! ¡COOFF! ¡COOFF!

Abril y Casey van rápido pero tengo que detenerlos.

- Sensei dice que nadie puede verlo; no quiere que todos se contagien. –

Casey retrocede de inmediato.

- Y cómo no. Si ese bichejo ha podido enfermar a Leo, lo que puede hacernos a cualquiera de nosotros. –

Asiento con desgano.

- Aunque me parece que Leo se veía cansado los últimos días. – dice Abril, por algo se entiende bien con Doni – Creo que eso debió facilitarle las cosas al virus. –

- Ese fue el diagnostico del Doc. –

- A lo mejor ya te contagiaste. – me dice Casey – Traes una cara horrible, más horrible que de costumbre, quiero decir. –

Si no me sintiera tan mal, ya le hubiera dado sus buenas pataditas a ese menso.

- Ja… ja. -

Abril es más amable. Se acerca y toca mi frente, sólo para asegurarse.

- No tienes fiebre, pero sí te ves mal, Rafa. –

- Estoy cansado, es todo. Ya que Leo está fuera de circulación, Sensei me ha dicho que tome su lugar por mientras. –

Abril y Casey me miran con la quijada caída.

- Aunque no lo crean. Y ustedes me disculparan, pero tengo cosas que hacer. –

Voy a la cocina a prepararme otra taza de té, cuando veo pasar a Mikey con una bolsa de basura, y voy con él.

- ¿Ya acabaste de arreglar tu cuarto? –

- ¡Sí Señor! – el muy payaso se cuadra ante mí.

- ¿Y tus deberes caseros? –

- Eehhh… esos… todavía no. –

- ¿Y qué esperas? –

- ¡Sí Señor! –

Va rápido a dejar la basura en su lugar y regresa con un trapo húmedo para darle una buena sacudida al dojo.

Sigo mi camino a la cocina… y llega Doni.

- He cambiado las llantas de El Acorazado. - va pensando en voz alta - Ahora puedo chatear para averiguar qué tal les ha ido a mis amigos virtuales en la Feria de las Ciencias, la Tecnología y la Innovación. –

- Espera Doni. – me pongo en su camino a la cocina; seguro va por una taza de café - ¿Sólo tenías que cambiarle las llantas al Acorazado? –

- Efectivamente. Ah, hola Abril. Hola Casey. –

Parece que a Abril y Casey se olvidaron de cómo hablar porque no dicen ni "pio", pero yo no.

- ¿Y nada más por eso tenías que tomar café? –

- Te recuerdo, Rafa, que el café contribuye a… -

- Déjalo así. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahorita? –

- Como no he podido acudir a Feria de las Ciencias, la Tecnología y la Innovación, voy a checar mi cuenta de Face Book para que mis ciberamigos me den un informe detallado sobre éste. –

- ¿Y tus deberes caseros? –

- Tan sólo voy a consultar breves opiniones… –

Pongo mis manos en la cintura, y acerco mi chula cara para que el Cerebrito vea que la niña de mis ojos no está nada contenta.

- E… entiendo. Mis asuntos pueden esperar, pero mis deberes no. C... Con permiso. –

Doni va por una cubeta y un trapeador para limpiar el taller.

Yo sigo yendo para la cocina, pero primero miro para el baño. Se escucha unos chapoteos. Sensei está tomando su baño contra pulgas.

- Bien. Puedo seguir con lo mío. –

- Eso sí es imponer disciplina, jefecito Rafa. – se burla Casey; ya me estaba gustado que no supiera hablar.

- La casa está en orden, ¿no? –

- Pues sí. –

- Pero Leo no es así de estricto. – dice Abril.

No tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo con ellos.

- Perdona Abril, pero debo apurarme. Siéntense como en su casa. -

- Creo que hacerla de líder le va, si hasta le ha cambiado el carácter. –

- Quizás. -

Ignoro el torpe comentario de Casey. Tengo que tomar una buena taza de té para que me calme los nervios que esta bola de soquetes me alteran, pero tengo que parar porque Leo vuelve a toser. Miro para su cuarto en lo que mi conciencia me sugiere algo.

- ¡Hey Doni! –

Doni viene enseguida.

- Dime, Rafa. –

- ¿Qué tan probable es que el virus de Leo se esparza por la casa? –

- Muy probable. –

Si no es una cosa es otra.

- Doni, ve cómo puedes asegurar la puerta de Leo para dejen de escaparse los bichos que arroja con la tos. –

- ¡Enseguida! –

Doni se marcha con mucha prisa.

- Los demás tenemos que desinfectar toda la casa. Igual ya hay bichos de Leo deambulando por todas partes. ¡Hey Mikey! –

- ¡Sí Señor! –

Mkey llega de volada.

- Así me gusta: rapidez y precisión. Vamos a limpiar toda la casa por los bichos que ya ha esparcido Leo. -

Los ojos azules de Mikey parecen temblar de miedo, pero se contiene.

- ¡Sí Señor! –

- ¿Dijiste "todos"? – Casey pregunta.

- Todos, Casey. Si Doni ya les había avisado que Leo está enfermo, debieron quedarse en casa para no contagiarse, pero ya están aquí y seguro hay un bicho rondándolos. –

- Sí, - dice Abril con una sonrisa – como ese bicho con diminutas patas que camina sobre tu hombro. –

Un bicho con diminutas patas… caminando sobre mi hombro…

- ¡AH! ¡Quítamelo! –

¡Doy un salto y aterrizo en el duro piso desesperado por quitarme el odioso insecto…!, pero por las carcajadas de Abril, Casey y Mikey me dicen que caí en su broma.

Me quedo sentado en el suelo mirándolos cómo se retuercen de risa, y más para allá oigo a Doni; debió haber visto lo que pasó.

Si otras fueran las circunstancias, ya estuviera pegando de gritos y queriendo ahorcar el primero que se me pusiera en frente, pero esta vez no, no estoy seguro por qué.

- ¡Jajajaja! – con todo y cansancio me rio – Ahora sí 'me la aplicaste' Abril. –

Casey se acerca y me ayuda a levantarme.

- Es para que te relajes, Rafita. – me guiñe un ojo – Claro que vamos a ayudar a desinfectar toda a la casa. –

Es por estos momentos que agradezco tener una familia que aguanta mi mal humor… o cuando me acuerdo de agradecer.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunta Casey pero se lleva un buen codazo de parte de Abril – ¡Auch! -

- Bueno, pues manos a la obra. -

Todos se van por su utensilio de limpieza.

Yo suspiro. No puedo avanzar con mis estudios como me gustaría.

Me olvido de esto y voy por un trapo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo para pasar a leer mis divagaciones.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LIDER POR UN DÍA**

- ¡Terminamos! -

Mikey vitorea porque hemos estado un buen rato friegue y friegue hasta el último rincón de la casa para deshacernos de los bichos de la gripe que pudieran estar pululando, gracias a Leo, y ya hemos acabado.

- Quedó rechinando de limpio. – dice Casey.

Yo estoy feliz porque todos han hecho un buen trabajo, y sin tener que haber estado yo repitiendo las cosas, especialmente a los tres fantoches que tengo por hermanos y amigo.

- Me parece que la casa jamás había estado tan pulcra. – dice Doni – Y para asegurarnos que así sea, yo podría crear unas gafas que permitieran ver hasta el más insignificante virus. -

- Eso estaría de lujo, Cerebrito. – le doy mi aprobación a Doni.

- Eso puede esperar. – Sensei aparece de la cocina – Han trabajado muy duro y ahora merecen una buena cena. –

- ¡Wiiiii! – grita Mikey como si se hubiese sacado la lotería - ¡Muero de hambre! –

Todos van a la cocina, pero yo me quedo.

- ¿Ya es hora de cenar? – sí que me ha caído de sorpresa.

Estaba seguro que no habíamos estado más de una hora limpiando, pero fueron varias.

- Así es hijo. -

- Qué rápido se fue el día… y no he acabado con lo que tenía que acabar. –

Me olvido de los textos antiguos que debo aprender y disfruto de la cena que preparó Sensei aunque a quien le tocaba hacerla era Doni, pero dadas las circunstancias, es bueno que Sensei fuera acomedido.

Ya que tengo la panza bien llena… empieza a darme un pesado sueño.

- Deberías ir a descansar, hijo. – me dice Sensei poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Volteo a verlo con los ojos casi cerrados… Siento que se me está olvidando hacer algo.

- ¿Está seguro? –

Sensei va a decirme que está bien, que sea lo que tengo que hacer puede esperar hasta mañana, o eso quiero que diga, pero no me dice nada, porque se oye una tos fuerte y él se va rápido.

Como sea… Me levanto decidido a irme a acostar, cuando llega a mis narices un exquisito olor que me despierta por un momento. Volteo, y Doni trae en manos una taza de café. Se me hace agua la boca… es de ese café que Doni sabe preparar como ninguno, como… ¿cómo se llama? No es de ese café instantáneo que nada más sabe a agua con azúcar, es de ese café que sí es café.

- ¿Me haces uno, Doni? – le dice Mikey.

- Que sean dos. – le dice Casey.

No he sido el único que se le ha antojado un café de verdad.

- ¿No es algo tarde, Doni, para que te tomes un capuchino? – le dice Abril.

- Déjalo. - dice Mikey – Rafita no lo ha dejado tomar ni una taza de café en todo el día. –

- ¿Por? -

- Por… - digo estirándome por sobre la mesa – eh… ya no me acuerdo, pero – le quito la taza de café a Doni – debió ser por una buena razón. –

Aspiro el delicioso aroma del café antes de tomar un buen sorbo.

- De nada. – dice Doni encanijado.

- Aah… ¡Esto sí es café! -

Tomo otro sorbo y me lo acabo.

- Haces un buen café Doni. Me late que te voy a contratar de mi 'secre' para que me hagas mi capuchino todos los días. -

- Quisiste decir Barista, ¿no Rafa? - Abril sale en defensa del Cerebrito.

- Bueno, me entendiste. – comienzo a sentirme bien despierto y lleno de energía - ¡Ah! – me estiro – Con razón te gusta el café Doni, 'te recarga la pila en un tris'. -

- Y te quita el sueño si lo tomas ya noche. – dice Abril.

- No importa. Ahora estoy recordando que tenía algo pendiente que hacer… - Mikey y Doni agachan la cabeza, como si quisieran esconderla dentro de su caparazón.

Miro el reloj de la pared. Ya va a ser hora de ir de ronda.

- Ya me acordé. Doni, Mikey, ¿acabaron sus deberes? -

- ¿Y cómo?, – Mikey es el rezongón – si estuvimos horas y horas limpiando para que no hubiera virus de la influenza. -

- Tienen una hora para acabar lo que tengan que acabar y… - y gracias al café, recuerdo los inconvenientes de la ronda de anoche – para hacer todo lo que tengan que hacer antes de que vayamos a patrullar. –

Mikey y Doni se levantan de su asiento y salen de la cocina.

- Yo también tengo pendientes… – volteo a ver los trastes que han quedado sucios.

¡Vaya que sí estoy en todo! Alguien tiene que lavar los trastes, y como ese alguien es el líder y sólo está el suplente y el suplente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer… pero los méndigos trastes no se van a lavar solos.

- Casey y yo ayudaremos con los trastes sucios. – la inteligente de Abril me lee la mente.

- OK. –

Me voy rápido.

- ¡De nada! – vocifera Casey porque no les dije nada por ser tan amables en ayudar.

Yo no me fijo en esos detalles. Tengo una hora para acabar de traducir aunque sea un libro…

Y pasada media hora… no avanzo por la misma méndiga palabra de hace rato.

- Saikō no shōri wa sentō sezu ni katsu kotodesu: La mejor victoria es "noséqué" sin combatir. –

¡Cierro de golpe el diccionario!

- ¡Maldición! -

Creo que debería poner más atención a las lecciones de japonés, y creo... que debería pedirle asesoría a Sensei.

¡Con ganas de mandar todo a la fregad... al caraj… a la chingad…! … Respiro profundo… y voy al cuarto de Sensei.

Ni siquiera he tocado a su puerta, cuando me dice que puedo pasar.

Él está sentado en su tatami, bebiendo té.

Me arrodillo frente a él.

- Sensei… ¿podría… podría usted ayudarme con una palabra? –

- Por supuesto, hijo. -

Sintiéndome el más imbécil de los imbéciles, abro el libro y le señalo la dichosa palabra.

¿Qué estará pensando Sensei de mí si no he podido traducir una insignificante palabra?

- "Vencer". –

Volteo el libro hacia mí, y digo en voz alta todo el párrafo.

- Saikō no shōri wa sentō sezu ni katsu kotodesu: "La mejor victoria es vencer sin combatir". -

- Muy bien hecho Rafael. –

Quisiera sonreír porque por fin sé que quiere decir toda la frase completa, pero no lo hice yo solo. También quisiera preguntar qué Demonios quiere decir "La mejor victoria es pelear sin combatir", pero Sensei no puede hacer todo por mí, aunque mi conciencia dice que debo decir "gracias"…

- Arigato Sensei [Gracias Maestro]. –

… y también hacer una reverencia.

Y hago reverencia.

- Rafael… -

¡Ay no! ¡Ya me va a regañar!

Sensei deja su taza de té para tocar mi hombro.

- La humildad debe formar parte del carácter de un líder. –

- No lo creo Sensei. Yo no puedo ir por la vida con la cabeza agachada. –

- Ese tipo de humildad no, hijo. Quiero decir que un líder debe poseer el conocimiento de las propias limitaciones y debilidades, y lo has conseguido. -

- ¿En serio? –

¿A qué horas fue eso que no me he enterado?

- He visto que has tenido dificultades con ese texto… -

¡O sea, que ya se había dado cuenta de mi sufrimiento… !, ¡¿y no se conmovió a 'darme una manita'?!

- … pero ha sido hasta este momento que has dejado tu orgullo a un lado; has venido a pedirme ayuda, e incluso has agradecido la ayuda. Eso es humildad y no un fracaso, no lo es porque no hayas podido resolver un problema por ti mismo. –

- Vaya Sensei… gracias por hacer la aclaración. Entonces… ¿usted no cree que no sirva para líder? –

- Nadie nace sabiendo todo, Rafael. Para todo, hay que estudiar, prepararse, practicar, poner empeño, y hacer las consultar pertinentes. –

Trato de digerir sus palabras… pero me doy cuenta de que no ha respondido mi pregunta.

- No ha respondido mi pregunta. -

- Hay quienes nacen con ciertas habilidades que les pueden ser de ayuda para destacar en ciertas aéreas del conocimiento o en ciertas actividades, pero de igual forma, si no se trabajan para desarrollar su máximo potencial, se arruinan. –

¡Cómo me choca que Sensei 'se vaya por las ramas…'!, pero se supone que lo hace para que ejercitemos la mente con estos rollos suyos así como ejercitamos los músculos con las prácticas.

- O sea que… tengo el potencial para ser un excelente líder, pero como no he estudiado ni me he ejercitado para serlo, pos… ahorita me está costando, y un buen. –

- Hai [Sí]. –

- Vaya consuelo. -

- Puedes hacerlo hijo. No claudiques en tu empeño. -

Quita su mano de mi hombro… y siento que puedo decir todo lo que pienso sin ningún tipo de represalias.

- Esto no me estaría pasando, si me hubiera elegido como el líder desde un principio en vez de haber escogido a Leo. –

- De hecho, Rafael, tú habías sido la primer opción para ser quien dirigiera nuestro clan. Tu potencial era mucho mayor que el que poseía tu hermano Leonardo. –

- Está bromeando… ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué buen chiste Sensei! –

- No es ninguna broma. –

Vine para que me explicara una palabra, una sola palabrita, y me está saliendo con esto.

- ¿Entonces…qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué eligió a Leo y no a mí? –

- Como tu Maestro y tu padre, es mi deber guiarte en la vida y en el Ninjitsu, o hasta donde mis pobres recursos me lo permitan, pero yo no… como diría tu hermano Miguel Ángel, yo no puedo hacer la tarea por ti, hijo. -

- Si ese Mikey siempre anda fregando que le hagamos la tarea de Mate… pero ya en serio, Sensei: yo tenía más posibilidades de ser el líder, pero algo pasó, algo hubo… o algo hice o no hice para que escogiera a Leo. -

- Hai. –

- Pero… - empieza a dolerme la cabeza… ¡Ay no, me duele la cabeza porque no la uso para pensar! ¡Me voy a volver un "Mikey"! ¡Piensa… piensa… piensa…! – pero, si las habilidades de Leo eran menores que las mías… y si volvemos a lo primero que platicábamos… -

¿Y de qué estábamos platicando al inicio?

- Tu hermano ha tenido que esforzarse tres veces más que cualquiera de ustedes, en todo. -

Me late que Sensei me está 'choreando'.

- Y Leo hace lo que el conejito Energizer: y sigue, y sigue, y sigue, y sigue, estudiando y practicando, porque no le queda de otra; debe seguir esforzándose. -

Sensei no dice nada, ni un "Hai" ni un "Ie". Estoy como al principio: confundido.

- Arigato Sensei. –

"Gracias" y "reverencia".

Me 'retacho' al escritorio de Doni, piense y piense en todo el rollo que me acaba de decir Sensei.

- Yo pude hacer sido… pude haber sido, pero no lo fui. Ahorita estoy en 'vías de', pero no lo fui. -

¿Por qué?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	7. Chapter 7

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo para pasar a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LÍDER POR UN DÍA**

¿Por qué?

- Rafa… -

¿Por qué?

- Rafita… -

¿Por qué?

- ¡Rafael Hamato! –

¡Chale! ¡No lo dejan pensar a uno tranquilamente!

- ¿Qué quieres Mikey? –

- Nada, pero, ¿a qué hora empezamos a patrullar? –

Miro alrededor. Estamos en la azotea de un edificio.

¿A qué hora llegamos aquí?

Me acerco a la orilla.

Ah sí… Desde hace unas horas que hemos estado patrullando, y entre descansos, me pierdo en la pregunta que no sé cómo responder.

¿Por qué?

Las calles lucen usualmente desiertas y oscuras, igual como siento mi cabeza ahorita. No hallo respuestas, y aparte, no sé si seguimos patrullando o nos 'retachamos' ya a la casa.

- ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia, jefecito? – Mikey vuelve a interrumpirme.

Creo que hubiera sido mejor que nos quedáramos en casa, así yo podría pensar en lo que debo pensar, en vez de salir de ronda, aunque hoy, las peleas no han sido tan desastrosas como anoche.

- ¿Sugerencia? –

- Vi en las noticias que en un restaurante llamado Serendipity iba a lanzar un postre muy especial. –

- ¿Qué clase de postre? – Doni pregunta muy interesado.

- ¿De cuándo a acá tú ves noticias? – eso es lo que digo yo.

- Leo siempre ve las noticias con Sensei, pero como Leo no puede, hoy Sensei estaba solito, y lo acompañé por un rato. No fue tan aburrido como creí. –

- Bien por ti Mikey, pero ve al grano, ¿quieres? -

- Pero sí tú fuiste el que dijo que no cree que también veo noticias además de dibujos animados. –

- Mikey… - se me acaba la paciencia, pero… humildad, Rafa, humildad – por favor, ya di qué viste en las noticias. –

Doni y Mikey se me quedan viendo raro. ¿Tan raro es que yo diga "por favor"? Pensándolo bien, sí.

- Decías que – toco el hombro de Mikey para traerlo de regreso a la Tierra – en el restaurante Serendipity iba a haber un nuevo postre. -

- Ah… sí, un nuevo postre. - ¡Funciona! Ahora entiendo porque Leo se la pasa todo el tiempo tocándonos el hombro – Es un postre que se llama "Frozen Haute Chocolate" y es muy pero muy caro, porque tiene veintiocho tipos de cocoa, y varios son los más caros y exóticos del mundo, y también tiene 5 gramos de oro comestible de 23 quilates. –

- ¿Sí viste las noticas? ¿No será que lo soñaste? –

- Mikey dice la verdad. – Doni dice; está checando internet en su tableta electrónica – Justamente hoy, ese restaurante comenzó a vender entre sus comensales el postre más caro del mundo, el "Frozen Haute Chocolate". –

- Bueno, ¿y luego? –

- Y luego, - sigue diciendo Mikey - pues hay que vigilar el restaurante. Seguro que más de uno va a querer probar ese delicioso helado sin tener que pagar y quedarse en la banca rota. –

- Mikey, - dice Doni; seguro que será algo más sensato que lo que acaba de decir el Tontín – indudablemente, el restaurante tendrá instalado un excelente sistema de seguridad, sin mencionar a decenas de guardias, que vigilen incansablemente cada bote de ese extravagante helado. – Doni guarda su tableta en su inseparable bolsa, luego revisa su celular.

- ¿Y si no? Nunca falta quien quiera hacerse el listo, y si ese alguien se roba aunque sea un bote de helado, un robo es un robo. –

- Tal vez tengas razón en ese punto – debo admitirlo – pero nosotros tenemos que cuidar a los engreídos humanos y no a un bote de helado… -

- Rafa… - Doni me interrumpe.

- ¿Qué? –

- Mi celular registró la activación de una alarma, - el celular de Doni capta las alarmas que se activan cuando hay un robo - pero la señal sólo duró escasos segundos. –

- Igual y esa alarma no sirve; ha sido una falsa señal. –

- Esa señal falsa provino del restaurante Serendipity. –

Me quedo viendo a Doni sin decirle nada; él entiende perfecto que quiero que me diga que es muy enserio lo que acaba de decir. El Cerebrito ni siquiera parpadea. Luego percibo la euforia de Mikey porque también ha de haberse fijado que Doni habla en serio y se muere por canturrear: Te lo dije.

- ¡Ssh! – pero no le doy chance a Mikey para que diga que tiene razón; levanto un dedo y hago "sh" para que no se le ocurra abrir su bocota.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir? – pregunta Doni.

Con todas las cosas que hemos pasado mis hermanos y yo desde que se nos ocurrió en una ocasión salir a la calle sólo para evitar un túnel derrumbado, en vez de buscar otro camino por otros túneles… la experiencia me dice que no está de más echar un vistazo.

- Vamos. –

- ¡Sí! – Mikey vitorea porque 'se ha salido con la suya'.

Yendo en el Acorazado, llegamos de bolada al restaurante en el que probablemente se está cometiendo un crimen, y repito, probablemente.

Dejamos nuestro veloz cacharro (que no me oiga Doni) en un lugar estratégico, y subimos al techo del restaurante. No esperamos por mucho tiempo.

Hay ruidos que provienen del interior. Entramos con sigilo por el tragaluz (que Donatelo ya había desactivado la alarma y las cámaras de vigilancia). Bajamos ágilmente y vamos a la cocina. Ahí vemos a alguien vestido totalmente de negro y encapuchado hurgando dentro del refrigerador. Así que Doni no es el único capaz de desactivar las alarmas y cámaras.

- ¡Se los dije! – dice Mikey muy bajo, pero a 'kilometros' se nota que se moría por decirlo – Sí vino alguien a robarse el helado. -

No le hago caso y avanzo haciéndoles una seña a los otros para que me sigan.

Poco a poco avanzamos hacia el ladrón escudándonos con todo lo que hay en la cocina, pero procuro no perderlo de vista; veo claramente cómo saca un bote de a litro del carísimo helado, y va guardándolo en un tipo de estuche especial; será para que no se derrita.

Nos acercamos más y ni se ha dado cuenta.

Trae la cara encapuchada pero sus ojos echan chispas de avaricia.

El gusto le va a durar poco.

- ¡Te agarramos con las manos en el helado! –

Le grito al ladrón con mi ronco pecho.

- ¡Aaahhh! –

El ladrón se asusta cuando oye mi melodiosa voz aparte de ver a tres temibles sombras que lo han cercado, pero por el susto, el menso avienta el bote de helado.

- ¡No! –

¡Mikey, en espectacular movimiento, enfunda sus chacos y se lanza para cachar el bote de helado!

- ¡Mikey! –

¡Doni le suplica con el corazón en la garganta que atrape ese bote repleto de delicia!

Y como si esto fuera una mala película y quien la ve ha 'puchado' en el control el botón para la cámara lenta… con mucha lentitud, vemos "volar" a Mikey, vemos cómo se distorsiona su cara por el esfuerzo que hace por estirar el brazo lo más que puede, se ven una gotitas de sudor salir disparadas por la trayectoria que sigue la tortuga color verde mar, hasta se ve que se desprende una nubecita gélida del congelado bote al haber sido sacado del refrigerador a un lugar más cálido; entonces…

¡PLOP!

La secuencia de las acciones recupera su ritmo normal, y… ¡Mikey cae de lleno en el piso, cachando con total precisión el bote de helado!

- ¡IIIIIUUFF! –

Todos suspiramos de alivio de que algo tan deliciosamente valioso no se haya desperdiciado, hasta el ladrón suspira de alivio, pero el ladrón rápido se acuerda a lo que venía… ¡y se lanza contra Mikey!

- ¡Eso es mío! -

Mikey rueda para esquivar al ladrón. Se pone de pie de volada.

- ¿Y tu helado de que lo quieres? Del que sea, menos de este… ¡Ay! ¡Estáfríoestáfríoestáfrío! –

Mikey se pasa el bote de helado de una mano a otra, y es que debe de estar bien frío.

- ¡Estoy libre, Mikey! – Doni le grita ya que ha enfundado su vara Bo y tiene las manos libres y puestos unos de esos guantes de tela que se usan en la cocina para agarrar cosas calientes, aunque esta vez más bien es algo frío, igual sirve.

¿Cómo se le ocurre a Doni traer guantes de esos en su bolsa?

Como sea…

¡Mikey lanza un espectacular pase a nuestro receptor estrella Donatelo Hamat…!

- ¡AH! –

¡Donatelo Hamato…!

¡Doni!

Doni no atrapa el bote de helado porque se ha caído.

¡Doni se desparrama en el suelo y el bote de helado va a caer por allá lejos!

- ¡Doni! –

¡Corro hacia mi hermano…!

- ¡AY! –

… pero otro grito me detiene, volteo y veo como Mikey cae al suelo también.

- ¡Mikey…! ¡AH! –

¡Siento un horrible pinchazo en el brazo!

- Es una aguja hipodérmica. –

Miro a Mikey; también tiene una de esas agujas.

-_ R… Rafa… _– susurra Mikey mirándome con unos ojos llenos de terror antes de perder el sentido.

Volteo a ver a Doni; ya está inconsciente.

- Maldita sea… - empiezo a sentirme mareado – Es… una trampa... –

¡Me arranco la aguja no importándome que empiece a sangrar en donde se me clavó, y la aviento lejos de mí, sintiendo una descomunal rabia…! … y... siento que caigo…

Mala idea. Estoy aturdido… y se me ocurre hacer un movimiento brusco, pero apenas consigo reaccionar y me apoyo con mis brazos sin soltar mis sais; no me desparramo en el piso. Trato de levantar la cabeza para buscar al ladrón… pero mi cabeza empiezo a sentirla que pesa como si estuviera hecha de concreto.

Escucho unos pasos… El ladrón se me acerca… Veo sus pies…

Se me nubla la vista pero puedo distinguir sus pies, y más pies aparecen de no sé dónde.

El ladrón se acuclilla… Puedo verlo… Se quita la máscara.

- K… Karai. –

¡Maldita Karai! ¡No! ¡Maldito yo! ¡Eres un imbécil, Rafael! ¡No debiste confiarte! ¡No debiste creer que el ladrón era un ladrón cualquiera! ¡Debiste estar al tanto de todo, de tu alrededor, desconfiar hasta de tu propia sombra…!

Eso hace un líder: cuida de su equipo, de sus guerreros, de sus hermanos.

- ¿Leonardo dónde está? –

- Vete… al… Diablo… -

Algo dice Karai pero ya no la escucho, ni la veo.

Mis ojos… se me cierran…

Si me quedo dormido… nos lleva la fregada.

- ¡AAAAAHHHH! –

¡Con las fuerzas que me quedan, me levanto y apunto mis sai contra Karai!

¡Si me voy a ir al infierno, no me voy a ir solo!

Ella muy quitada de la pena ni siquiera se pone en posición de defensa.

¡Mareado y encanijado voy a clavarle mis sais en su corazón…!

pero…

_¡NO!_

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice que no lo haga, que no emplee mis últimas fuerzas en un estúpido ataque, que llevo las de perder así como estoy.

Me detengo.

La vocecita vuelve a susurrar y me dice algo más.

_La mejor victoria es vencer sin combatir_

En un angustioso y mortal segundo… lo comprendo… comprendo esa méndiga frase que me llevó todo el día poder traducir.

Volteo hacia la cocina, distingo lo que estoy buscando… ¡y arrojo una sai con las fuerzas que me quedan!

Por otro movimiento brusco, ahora sí me estampo en el suelo, pero escucho un ¡CRAK! y luego un ¡BUM!, y en un parpadeo, los detectores de humo se activan al estallar el horno de microondas, llueve dentro del restaurante, y otra bendita alarma empieza a sonar y a hacer su escándalo.

Estando en el suelo, todo empapado, escucho pasos que corren a toda prisa.

Karai y sus ninjas se van.

Sintiendo que el peligro ya pasó, el somnífero comienza a recuperar su control en mí…

- No… -

Me pongo de pie con gran esfuerzo (de algo tienen que servir mis portentosos músculos), recupero mi sai, enfundo ambas en mi cincho, voy por Doni, me lo echo a los hombros (parece que pesa una tonelada), me trepo al tragaluz, y lo llevo al techo. Lo más rápido que puedo, regreso por Mikey.

Estando los tres en el techo, escucho aullar las sirenas de la policía.

No me queda mucho tiempo. Tengo que dejar ese techo antes de que la poli cerque todo el local.

Escarbo en la bolsa de Doni y encuentro el control del Acorazado. Pucho el botón para que venga. El cacharro llega en un tris. Y allá voy otra vez, cargando uno a uno a mis hermanos que han aumentado bastante de peso sin haber probado siquiera ese costoso helado; también yo me siento muy pesado, hasta soy más lento.

- Ahora… entiendo… a mis… pobres… parientes. –

Sudando la gota gorda, logro llevar a Doni y a Mikey dentro del Acorazado, enseguida, o como mi engarrotado cuerpo y mi atolondrada cabeza me lo permiten, voy y me siento en el lugar del piloto, tomo el volante, piso el acelerador hasta el fondo y llevo a mis hermanos de regreso a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchas gracias por leer este alucinado fic.

n.n


	8. Chapter 8

.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo para pasar a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LÍDER POR UN DÍA**

Tres de la mañana, y contando.

Ya es muy tarde y sigo con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Ahora que sí quiero dormir no puedo. –

Debe ser por ese capuchino que me tomé… ¡pero eso fue hace horas!

¿Pues cuánta cafeína tiene un capuchino? La bastante como para no dejarme dormir en toda la noche, y la bastante como para combatir los efectos de un sedante, eso, o a Karai le falló la dosis para derribarme a mí, yo que soy más alto y más musculoso que cualquiera de mis hermanos; o fue la combinación de la cafeína y mi mayor peso.

- O tal vez fue suerte. –

Hasta de la suerte tengo que depender si soy un idiota. Por poco caemos en las garras de Shredder, y todo por mi culpa.

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?! ¡Fuimos derechito a una trampa!

- Leo se hubiera dado cuenta que era una trampa con ese endemoniado "sentido arácnido" que tiene y que le avisa del peligro, si a los pocos minutos de venir para acá me marcó a mi celular. Ya sabía que algo nos había pasado. -

Apenas había conducido un par de calles, cuando sonó mi celular. Entre los nervios, el estrés y lo mareado, lo saque y vi en el identificador de llamadas que era él. Contesté, pero no deje que dijera una sola palabra.

- **Ya vamos para allá. Más te vale que no te vea. ¿Entendido?** -

Y colgué.

Después de que casi chocamos cinco veces, llegamos a la vieja bodega y enseguida revise a Mikey y a Doni. Estaban fríos. Fue por el baño gratis que nos dieron en el restaurante. 'De volada' les quite todo lo mojado que traían encima y yo también, y a trompicones y tropezones, fui por unas toallas, los sequé, me seque, los lleve a cada uno a su cama y los envolví entre todas las frazadas que tuve a la mano, y les puse un parche donde se les clavó la hipodérmica, después de desinfectar, claro. Iba del cuarto de Doni al cuarto de Mikey, y del cuarto de Mikey al cuarto de Doni; iba y venía revisando que su temperatura subiera a la temperatura normal. Iba y venía, iba y venía hasta que empecé a sentir nauseas y dolor de cabeza que a lo mejor eran por el sedante que todavía lo tenía en mi cuerpo, pero no me importó. No supe qué otra cosa podía hacer que no fuera ir corriendo a despertar a Sensei; lo bueno que a los pocos minutos, Mikey y Doni ya estaban bien.

Después de eso, todavía fui a verlos un par de veces antes de tirarme en mi hamaca y tratar de dormir.

Eso fue hace una eternidad.

- Ahora hay que estar al pendiente de que no les vaya a dar un resfriado, o mejor dicho, que no nos vaya a dar un resfriado. -

Será mucho más pesado para Sensei cuidar de cuatro escuincles enfermos.

- Y todo porque fui un estúpido. -

Me levantaría de mi hamaca para golpear la pared hasta romperla o hasta que mis puños sangraran, lo que pasara primero, pero estoy muy muy cansado.

- Estoy bien molido, pero no puedo dormir. –

Me levanto, y arrastrando los pies, voy a buscar algo que me ayude a conciliar el sueño, aunque sean pastillas, o un sedante, para variar. Quiero descansar mi lindo cuerpecito para poder recibir de buena manera mi castigo por haber expuesto a mis hermanos de esa manera tan irresponsable.

Voy caminando por el pasillo, pensando en el sin fin de castigos que me va a poner Sensei y que en todo momento del interminable sermón debo ser humilde, humilde no de agachar la cabeza, sino humilde de aceptar que la 'regué'… cuando oigo un quejido. Viene del cuarto de Doni. Voy cuanto antes.

Enciendo la luz y me siento en su cama.

Se retuerce como si estuviera siendo torturado.

- Tiene una pesadilla. -

El somnífero debió perder su efecto desde hace un rato; ahora Doni está soñando.

- Doni… – con una mano tomo su cabeza y con la otra le doy unas palmaditas en el cachete – despierta. Sólo es un sueño. Vamos, despierta. –

Doni deja de retorcerse, y poco a poco, abre los ojos, pero su respiración sigue acelerada.

- ¿Rafa? –

- Sí, soy yo. Estamos en casa. Estás a salvo, bro. -

- ¿Qué… sucedió? –

- De todo, pero ya estás a salvo. –

Mira a los alrededores y se da cuenta de que no estoy diciéndole ninguna mentirilla piadosa. Su respiración se calma un poco.

- Y tú, ¿estás bien? -

- Con el orgullo hecho papilla, pero bien. –

- No fue tu culpa. –

- Descansa. Al rato podrás reclamarme todo lo que quieras. -

- Como digas, pero dormir, no creo poder hacerlo. –

- Dime dónde están las pastillas para dormir, que yo también necesita una, o tres, porque ese capuchino que me tomé estaba bueno pero me ha asustado el sueño 'cañón'. –

- El frasco está en el botiquín del baño, pero no es lo mismo inducir el sueño con una pastilla a conciliar el sueño con naturalidad, aunque dormir por uno mismo tampoco es tan reparador. -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- No lo sé con exactitud, pero coinciden perfectamente las noches que no he dormido bien, a pesar de acostarme sin haber bebido café, con las noches en las que Leo ha estado enfermo. –

No entendí; será por lo cansado que estoy, o es que Doni desvaría por efectos secundarios del sedante, aparte de las nauseas y del dolor de cabeza.

- Cierra los ojos y haz respiraciones. Trata de relajarte en lo que voy por la pastilla. –

Doni me hace caso: cierra los ojos y comienza con las respiraciones que nos sabemos desde niños para calmar un corazón agitado.

Me voy a buscar las pastillas, pero me quedo a mitad del cuarto de Doni, pensando en lo que él acaba de decir: Las noches que no ha dormido bien son las noches en las que Leo ha estado enfermo.

Haciendo cuentas… esta sería la tercer noche que Leo no ha salido de su cuarto; sería la tercer noche que Leo no ha ido a vernos después de que ya estamos bien dormidos, porque de sobra sé que eso hace todas las noches, ¿y qué hace Leo yendo a nuestros cuartos aparte de ver que estemos roncando?

- Ay… no… -

¡Nononononononono! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser la broma! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!... No es una broma no… ¡Es una horrenda pesadilla!

¡Me pellizco mi cachete con ganas y…!

¡Duele! ¡No es una pesadilla!

Mi cachete retumba de dolor, pero eso no me ayuda a quitarme de la cabeza de que esto tiene que ser una horrenda pesadilla.

La vocecita de mi conciencia la oigo más clara que nunca.

_Recuerda Rafa, se humilde, y reconoce que no tienes la misma facilidad que tiene Leo para expresar cariño con sus hermanos_

Vuelvo a la cama de Doni y me siento.

Doni no puede relajar su respiración, y cómo, si se llevó un buen susto. Seguro pensó que moriría porque Leo no estaba, sólo estaba el patético Rafael.

- Y Leo no puede venir para confortarte, Doni, sólo estoy yo. Lo siento. –

Acaricio su cabeza con toda la ternura que pueden expresar estas torpes manos mías, me inclino, y con cuidado, beso su frente.

Me enderezo, y miro a Doni con más nervios que los que sentí cuando fuimos emboscados quesque cuidando ese carísimo helado de chocolate.

Lentamente, su cara se relaja, y su respiración igual. En un santiamén, se queda dormido.

Lo cubro bien con las frazadas y apago las luces.

Debo ver a Mikey también.

Lo hallo teniendo una pesadilla; está 'hecho bolita' y temblando. Lo despierto, y como ya sé qué hacer, me es más fácil calmarlo, pero no me deja porque está muy ansioso por saber qué ocurrió con el helado de chocolate más caro del mundo, pero me impongo y le digo que debe dormir, que ya lo sabrá en las noticias.

Se acomoda lo mejor que puede, pero no cierra los ojos, se me queda mirando.

- Sabía que no dejarías que nos hicieran sopa de tortuga. –

Wow… Eso… Eso no me lo esperaba, que Mikey de verdad confiara en mí.

Sonrío agradecido por la confianza, y sin pensarlo siquiera, como siempre lo hago, actuar sin pensar, le planto un beso en su frente.

- Descansa. –

Mikey ahora se me queda viendo con tremendos ojotes, pero luego me sonríe, y por fin se decide a dormir.

Me quedo con él hasta que su respiración es calmada y pausada.

Como yo también me muero de sueño, voy al baño a buscar las pastillas, pero cuando paso por el cuarto de Leo, me olvido de las pastillas. Me quedo mirando su cuarto, pensando en si debería o no ir a ver cómo está.

Me decido por entrar a verlo.

- Total, estoy supervisando. –

Entro al cuarto de Leo pasando por todas las cortinas que puso Doni para impedir que el virus de la influenza se propague por la casa, y ya que paso el primer obstáculo, me acerco a su cama. Está durmiendo boca arriba y con la cabeza ladeada. Se ve bastante repuesto gracias a estos días que se la ha pasado descansando. Duerme tan tranquilamente como un angelito.

- _Bien por ti, Leo._ – digo en voz baja.

Me siento en una silla que está junto a su cama.

- _En cambio yo, 'ando por la calle de la amargura'_. – apoyo los brazos y la cabeza en la orilla de la cama – _Ese Doni toma café bien cargado. Me late que voy a quedarme despierto por toda una semana_. –

Pero recargado en la cama, con el cuello torcido y mirando el tranquilo rostro de Leo… una sensación de paz me embarga y ayuda a que mis parpados se me vayan cerrando… Me resisto, trato de mantener los ojos abiertos. Si me quedo dormido ahí, junto a él, sería admitir que lo he extrañado, y… para que digo que no si sí, pero no quiero admitir que lo he extrañado estos días que ni lo hemos podido ver, no teniéndolo enfrente.

_Se humilde Rafael_

Creo oír a mi conciencia, en sueños, porque mis ojos ya se me cerraron; después, siento una agradable caricia en mi cabeza.

Hago un último esfuerzo… apenas si abro mis ojos… Veo unos ojos color café claro y una sonrisa.

Antes de poder evitarlo, mis parpados caen como dos pesadas cortinas de metal… pero un último pensamiento se incrusta en mi cabeza.

Está despierto.

Leo está despierto porque no ha confiado en ti, no ha confiado para nada en que tú podrías tener a salvo a la familia.

¡Me enderezo de golpe!

Creo que he asustado a Leo por la cara que ha puesto.

- Estás despierto… - el cansancio se va porque me invade la furia - ¡Estás despierto! ¡¿Por qué carajos estás despierto?! –

¡Me levanto de la silla para agarrarlo y sacudirlo exigiéndole que me responda…!

… pero un mareo hace que se me nuble todo...

Sin saber cómo, vuelvo a sentarme en la silla, y cuando se me pasa el mareo y veo todo claro, me doy cuenta que Leo me sostiene.

Sentado yo en la silla y él de pie frente a mí, me siento débil y pequeño, y no me agrada esa sensación. Lo aparto. Pienso decirle algunas cosas, pero ahora el brazo en el que se me clavó la hipodérmica empieza a dolerme, y no es para menos con tremenda agujota.

Me agarro mi pobre brazo adolorido… ¡Me duele todo el brazo!

En un instante, Leo enciende las luces, va y viene con un botiquín, lo deja sobre su cama, quita mi mano de mi brazo, y empieza a curarme el pinchazo.

Aprieto los ojos esperando que me vaya a arder, pero no me arde; miro, y Leo está usando uno de ese medicamento que no arde al aplicarlo en la herida. Dejo que Leo haga su trabajo. Termina y regresa el botiquín de donde lo tomó. Después me da un vaso de agua y una pastilla, supongo que para el dolor, pero no le pregunto para qué es. Los acepto. Me trago el agua y la pastilla y le devuelvo el vaso vacío.

- G… Gracias. -

Me fijo en Leo para ver su reacción, pero sólo asiente tranquilamente y deja el vaso en su lugar. Vuelve y se mete a su cama, se recuesta, y se queda mirando el techo.

Ahora viene el incomodo silencio, pero lo aprovecho para pensar…

Leo confía en mí, sino, con gripe y todo, nos hubiera ido a buscar; y si está despierto es porque, con todo y gripe, no deja de ser Mamá Tortuga.

Es curioso lo fácil que es pensar cuando no estoy queriendo repartir guamazos a diestra y siniestra.

- Lamento haberte gritado. –

Leo no se sorprende por lo que le digo. Vuelve a asentir.

Debo reconocer que es muy sensato de su parte. Los otros no han dejado de mirarme raro cuando digo "gracias" y "por favor", como si yo no fuera capaz de decir gracias o pedir disculpas o ser un buen líder… lo que me recuerda…

- Tienes muy consentidos a Mikey y a Doni. No pueden conciliar el sueño sin el besito de las buenas noches. –

Voltea a verme.

- Lo siento. –

Se le oye un poco ronco.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió acostumbrarlos a algo así? –

- Fue después de que papá dejo de desearnos buenas noches con un beso en la frente. Esa primera noche que dejó de hacerlo, Mikey y Doni no pudieron dormir, ni las siguientes. –

- Ya recuerdo. –

Creo que teníamos siete o nueve. Sensei dijo algo sobre fortalecer el carácter porque somos ninja y que tenía que dejar de tratarnos como niños, aunque para entonces, Doni y yo ya nos enfocábamos en construir vehículos con motor, mientras el otro hermano no dejaba de ver caricaturas (hasta la fecha), pero aunque yo ya me sentía grande, sentí gacho que Sensei dejara de plantarnos un beso en la frente; fue como si... ya no nos quisiera.

- Doni y Mikey no dormían bien, - Leo sigue - y en el día se quedaban dormidos cuando comíamos o durante las prácticas. -

Igual yo.

- Fue en una noche que pensé que tal vez se debía a eso, a que Sensei ya no nos arropaba por las noches. Yo lo intenté, y funcionó. –

- Vaya que sí, - también recuerdo eso; por varias noches no pude dormir, y de repente, volví a conciliar el sueño sin problemas, pero no descubrí el pequeño secreto de Leo hasta hace poco - pero sigues haciéndolo. –

- S… Sí. – Leo se incomoda, pero quién le manda seguir tratándonos como niños.

Sigue haciéndolo…

Espera…

Leo se dio cuenta cuando ya no hubo besitos de las buenas noches de Sensei, y él hizo algo para remediarlo, fue lo mismo cuando aprendió cómo curar raspones por esas veces que Sensei no estaba; no estando Sensei, a nosotros nos daba por salir sin su permiso, y nunca faltaba que en esas excursiones alguien se hiciera uno o dos raspones; o cuando Sensei tardaba en regresar y nosotros moríamos de hambre, él aprendió a hacernos de comer… Aun siendo un niño, Leo hacía esto y mucho más para nosotros y por nosotros, sus hermanos, incluso hoy ya que somos grandes: alienta a Doni con el entrenamiento porque es el que más le cuesta; anima a Mikey a escribir sus locas historias; y me echa porras a mí con la fastidiosa meditación para me ayude a controlar mi pésimo mal humor.

Leo siempre ha sido así.

Siempre.

Creo recordar un párrafo de los que traduje:

Si tus acciones inspiran a otros

a soñar más,

a aprender más,

a hacer más,

y convertirse a más,

eres un líder.

Ahora 'caigo': Yo, de niño, me preocupaba más por ser el más fuerte, mientras que Leo practicaba mucho, también se daba su tiempo para cuidar de los demás.

Esa es la respuesta que Sensei me dijo que tenía que hallar por mí mismo. Para elegir a un líder, Sensei buscaba, no una buena técnica, sino un buen corazón, por eso no fui escogido para ser el líder, no en ese momento, porque no estaba listo.

Y hoy ya me preocupo por mis hermanos, pero… ¿estaré listo?

No estoy seguro, pero ya que estamos, quiero aclarar unos detalles con mi líder, después de todo, debe estar enterado de lo que ha pasado en su ausencia.

- Creo que deberías ser más duro con ellos, Leo, con Doni y Mikey. Ahora que he estado yo al frente, me he topado con que hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren: Mikey limpia su cuarto un rato sí un rato no, un rato sí y un rato no; Doni toma café a toda hora y por eso en la noche tiene insomnio; Mikey puede dejar su tiradero en la sala o donde sea y no lo recoge luego luego; Doni tiene deberes domésticos pero los deja para después porque tiene que enfocarse en sus armatostes que hace. -

- Eso se llama "Flexibilidad", Rafa. Yo no puedo ser tan duro e ignorar las necesidades de los demás. -

- Claro que puedes. Primero están las obligaciones, después está la diversión. Yo 'se las he aplicado' y me ha funcionado. –

Leo me mira como si no supiera como "matar" mi argumento que es muy válido…

- Yo he sido flexible contigo. -

… pero me responde el muy canijo.

- Eee… -

Buen punto.

- Aunque, tal vez, tenga que re-definir mi papel de líder. -

- Un equilibrio. Eso es lo que hace falta. –

Leo sonríe. Ojala sea porque pude pensar en una buena respuesta.

- Ser un líder no tan riguroso. – dice él.

- Y un líder no tan alivianado. – digo yo.

Me da gusto que hayamos coincidido en algo y que esto no haya terminado en una pelea, y sonrío, pero mi floja sonrisa no se compara con la sonrisota de Leo. No me va a decir que me faltó cantarles una canción de cuna a Mikey y a Doni, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto para estar seguro.

- Nada. –

- No Leo, tú 'te traes algo'. -

- Bueno… - se le van cerrando los ojos – Me gustaría decirte… pero Sensei ya hablará… contigo. –

Ya lo sabía. Santa regañada que me espera.

Debe ser porque está enfermo... A Leo ya le está ganando el sueño, así que me levanto de la silla para dejarlo descansar.

Ha valido la pena la desvelada, aunque ya que no podré dormir, no por el alto contenido de cafeína que circula todavía en mis venas, sino por la tensión de esperar a oír lo que tenga que decirme Sensei.

Cuando pienso en irme, Leo toma mi mano, sin mucha fuerza.

- _Tranquilo. Lo importante, es que los trajiste de regreso a casa. _-

Apenas si oigo su susurro, pero es suficiente para mí.

Yo aprieto un poco más su mano entre la mía.

Su sonrisa se le va borrando de la cara, sus ojos se le cierran, y se pierde en el mundo de los sueños.

Pongo su mano bajo las frazadas, lo cobijo bien, me inclino…

- Oyasumi nasai, niisan [Buenas noches, hermano mayor]. -

… y le doy el besito de las buenas noches.

Ya que todos estás durmiendo, menos yo, puedo aprovechar y terminar de traducir cierto texto que sí me ha servido su sabiduría milenaria después de todo, pero veo luz en la habitación de Sensei. Voy para allá.

- "Al mal paso, darle prisa." –

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Este fic ya se acabó. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. El epilogo ya está arriba.

n.n


	9. Epilogo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EPÍLOGO**

- ¡Vamos a comer pizza! ¡Vamos a comer pizza! ¡Vamos a comer pizza! -

- Con cuidado Mikey. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que arrojes la pizza al suelo. –

- ¡Pero es que ya quiero comerla! -

- Contrólate, Mikey. Si la tiras, 'te va a ir como en feria'. –

- ¡Vamos a comer pizza! ¡Vamos a comer pizza! ¡Vamos a comer pizza! -

Ashh… Ese Mikey.

Hemos salido por una pizza, y ahorita que ya vamos de vuelta para la casa, Mikey lleva la pizza porque estuvo ruegue y ruegue porque quería llevarla, pero se la ha pasado brincoteando y se le puede caer, pero no hace caso. Si Leo fuera más estricto como habíamos quedado, yo no estaría con los nervios de punta por las ñañaras que siento porque el Tontín vaya a tirar nuestra comida.

Apenas ayer, Leo por fin dejó la cama con la autorización de Sensei; aunque no estaba tan grave, parecía que estaba muy mal pero por la tos; de todas formas, Sensei lo cuido toda una semana. Consentido.

Aprovechando que Leo ya está bien, hoy se me antojó una pizza y convencí a Doni y a Mikey de ir por una, y Leo no pudo detenernos por más que nos dijo que no debiéramos comer entre comidas, y ya que estábamos en camino, por más que dijo que siquiera avisáramos a Sensei que íbamos a salir, no se impuso, y sus hermanitos hemos hecho nuestra regalada gana. Al menos debería decirle a Mikey que tenga cuidado con la caja, pero se pasa de buena onda. Yo que nada más me desempeñe como líder por un día supe como 'traerlos cortitos', y él que ya lleva varios años siendo 'el manda más' nomás no sabe imponer una orden. Eso de tener buen corazón no es tan bueno después de todo, aunque claro, no estamos en una pelea, sino, Leo sería muy pero muy diferente, aunque yo creo que, tanto en el equipo como en la familia, debe haber disciplina. Esto mismito me dijo Sensei esa madrugada que habló conmigo.

Sensei se enteró de los detalles de la emboscada de Karai y de mis 'patadas de ahogado' que di para no ser capturados esa noche en que casi les cuesta la vida a mis hermanos por mi descuido. Tuve que aceptar que había cometido un error garrafal y que yo no podía ocupar el puesto de Leo ni por un día más, y que no protestaría por no poder salir a ningún lado, que me quedaría en casa hasta que él se sintiera mejor; lo mismo dijeron Mikey y Doni, al otro día, de no salir a ningún lado hasta que Leo se aliviara.

- ¡Ya llegamos! –

Sip. Ya llegamos a casa con la pizza sana y salva, pero Mikey se pone a gritar 'a los cuatro vientos'.

- Mikey, - lo reprende Doni, porque Leo ha estado muy callado - se supone que debemos ser discretos. –

- Ups. -

Como si de algo sirviera ser discretos. Sensei nos está esperando.

Sensei será bajito, pero su presencia se impone, aunque él se portó muy diferente en esa pequeña charla que tuvimos; se le veía serio pero no disgustado, no como ahorita.

- Leonardo. –

Su voz retumba como un relámpago que avisa que va a haber diluvio; mi piel se me pone chinita.

Tampoco sentí algo parecido cuando, en nuestra pequeña charla, ya que terminé de explicar, entonces le tocó a Sensei. Su voz era tranquila y no acusadora, como ahorita que Leo ha dado un paso al frente y Sensei ha empezado a recordarle que vayamos a donde vayamos, siempre tenemos que avisarle, porque nunca sabemos en qué momento puede atacarnos el enemigo.

Mientras Sensei le sermonea a Leo, yo cierro mis oídos (como siempre lo hago) y espero a que pase la tempestad (y que Leo sea castigado) para luego ir a comer la pizza (ojala no dure mucho el sermón porque la pizza se enfría); pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa charla que tuve con Sensei. No fue un regaño, más bien me hizo ver mis fallas, pero me dijo que se remediarían con mucho estudio y entrenamiento, sobre todo para conseguir que mi fuerte temperamento no bloquee mi razón, sino, terminaré convirtiéndome en un buscapleitos cualquiera y no en un admirable Ninja del Clan Hamato, pero que estoy a tiempo de remediarlo. Eso que me dijo de veras me asustó. No quiero ser como Casey, o como era él antes de conocerlo; ya me veía yo queriéndole partirle la cara a cualquiera nada más por escupir un chicle en la calle. Tuve que preguntarle...

- **¿Cómo sabe, Sensei, que no soy un caso perdido?** -

Lo que me dijo, jamás lo voy a olvidar, como tampoco debo olvidar que el pobre de Leo no debe cargar con todo.

- Sensei, - me paro entre Sensei y Leo – A mí se me antojó la pizza; quería una pizza y fui por una pizza, pero no fui solo, Mikey y Doni me acompañaron voluntariamente. Leo trató de impedirlo, pero usted bien sabe: "la unión hace la fuerza", así que entre los tres pasamos por encima de su autoridad, y fuimos por la pizza, y aunque lo parezca, él no fue con nosotros, él nos siguió para asegurarse que no nos metiéramos en problemas. ¿No es así, Mikey, Doni? –

Volteo a ver a mi par de cómplices, y no responden; se me quedan viendo como diciéndome "Traidor".

Qué fácil es que Leo sea quien pague por los platos rotos cuando él ni siquiera ha tenido que ver.

- ¿NO ES ASÍ? –

Elevo la voz y les dedico a ese par de pillos mi clásica mirada de: "O se echan de cabeza, o yo los echo de cabeza".

- S... Sí Sensei. –

- N… No es culpa de Leo. -

Tartamudeando, pero ya confesaron.

Sensei se toma varios minutos para sermonearnos a los tres y ponernos nuestros castigos, mientras Leo ahora sólo ve y oye.

Después del largo martirio, cada uno se va a cumplir con su castigo, aunque Mikey me pasa la pizza con verdadero desgano. La pizza ya se enfrió, y como no podemos comerla hasta la cena (castigo de Sensei por supuesto) y apenas es medio día, voy a la cocina a dejar la caja.

Voy y regreso, y Leo sigue exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero ahora tiene la cabeza agachada.

Si siguiera creyendo que "De la única tortuga que no tienes por qué preocuparte es Leo", seguiría mi camino a hacer mi regalada gana, pero ha servido de algo todo el barullo que hubo en días pasados.

Me acerco y pongo mi mano en su hombro.

- ¿E…? –

La pregunta de "¿estás bien?" se me queda a medio camino porque él… parece que está a punto de llorar. No lo culpo. He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que hemos hecho travesuras y el único castigado ha sido Leo, y hoy, por primera vez, no fue así.

Si no conociera bien a mi Sensei, no estaría tan seguro de que todos esos sermones para Leo sólo son para que nosotros, los menores, empecemos a hacernos responsables de nuestros actos, y levantemos la mano para decir: "Yo fui Sensei".

- No te acostumbres. – le digo en broma.

Leo levanta la cara y sonríe.

- Trataré. -

En eso, Doni aparece.

- Yo diría que son otros los que deben comenzar a acostumbrarse. –

Le entrega a Leo un trozo de papel doblado.

Leo toma el papel, lo desdobla, y unas letras, iluminadas con crayones, prácticamente saltan del papel; no saltan, se levantan en relieve. Es un mensaje que dice: "Lo siento."

Se lee en la cara de Doni que de verás lo lamenta; es una carita que ninguna mamá o hermano mayor puede resistirse.

Leo perdona a su hermano con un abrazo.

No tarda en aparecer el otro travieso.

Igual le da a Leo una tarjeta.

Doni y yo nos fijamos lo que dice la tarjeta cuando Leo la abre. Salpicada con chispitas de colores, dice, con letras de la sopa de letras: "¿Me perdonas?"

Leo sin pensarlo, abraza a Mikey. Les da un fuerte abrazo a los dos más pequeños.

Yo prefiero dar un paso atrás.

Sensei me dijo en esa charla, que fui capaz de reconocer que no estoy listo para una gran responsabilidad, pero que estoy dispuesto a trabajar con ahínco para lograrlo, que eso es un claro indicio de que estoy madurando.

Leo me mira invitándome a que me una al abrazo.

Me pregunto… ¿los abrazos también tiene que ver con ser maduro?

Quién sabe, pero 'ai' les voy…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Este epílogo lo escribí pensando en la peli de 2007. Me pareció que Splinter fue demasiado duro con Leo cuando lo regaña por el desastre que hubo en el primer encuentro con una de las 7 bestias, y pensé: ¿por qué Leo debía tener toda la responsabilidad? ¿nada más por ser el líder, sólo por eso? ¿y los otros por qué no dijeron nada? Incluso en un capitulo de 2k3, Splinter se enoja con Leo porque lo siguieron hasta el Nexo de Batalla cuando les ordenó quedarse en casa (al menos en ese capítulo, Rafa trato de decir algo). Igual peco de ingenua, pero con este último capítulo pensé que debería haber algo más profundo en esa actitud de Splinter, y esto fue lo que divagué.

Después de todo, Rafa no fue el único en aprender una lección.

Ojala les haya gustado este fic.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


End file.
